If Stories Could Come True
by Nita21
Summary: Don't you ever wish stories could come true? Imagine reading a book and being pulled into the story. What would you do if the world of 'Harry Potter' suddenly became real? Well it did for one ordinary seventeen year old girl.
1. Chapter 1

(All original characters and storyline property of J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement intended!)

Don't you ever wish stories could come true? Imagine reading a book and being pulled into the story. What would you do if the world of 'Harry Potter' suddenly became real? Well it did for one ordinary seventeen year old girl. Her name is Serena and this is her story ...

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Serena Roberts was just an ordinary seventeen year old teenager who just graduated from high school and would be attending college in September.

She loved reading books. Ever since the tender age of five when she first learned to read on her own, she was hooked. She loved being transported to a different time, far away places, and magical realms. She almost felt like she was a part of the story. She could picture the scenery through the author's eyes and allow herself to get lost in the journey.

Serena was a HUGE Harry Potter fan. She had various Harry Potter posters taped on her bedroom walls and had the full Harry Potter collection (including the Prequel and Tales of Beedle the Bard) clearly displayed on her bookshelf.

She spent many late nights reading the Harry Potter books. Her favourite were 'The Prisoner of Azkaban' and 'The Order of the Phoenix.' She loved those books the most because it centered around her favourite character - Sirius Black. There was just something about him that she couldn't quite figure out. The only information she had on him was from what she read from the books, but it always seemed like there was something missing. Most of the time she was able to brush it off, but lately, much to her chagrin, it's been eating away at her. Sometimes she would fall asleep and end up having strange dreams about him.

In her dreams he would call out to her and try to tell her something but her dreams were so blurred that she couldn't quite make out what he was trying to say.

She didn't know why but she just couldn't stop thinking about him.

She knew it was ridiculous because he wasn't even real. He was just a make-believe character in a made-up story.

However, there was just something about him...

"Serena! Get your butt down here and help me with dinner!" Yelled her mother.

"Arg, hold on! I'll be down in five minutes!" Serena yelled back. She was currently reading a book titled 'Inkheart'. She was on the last chapter and only had a few more pages to go. She found the book fascinating. She loved the idea of stories coming to life and being taken to a different world and meeting the character's up close. She thought of all her favourite books and imagined what it would be like if those stories suddenly became real.

All of a sudden she heard a loud 'bang!' of her bedroom door flying open. Her mother Ellen looked vexed. Her face was red and flushed and Serena could almost see her veins bulging out on her forehead.

Serena gulped.

She was in trouble.

"Serena, what the hell are you doing? We have guests coming over in an hour!" Her mother yelled obviously exhausted.

"Sorry," mumbled Serena feeling guilty.

"Okay then, come downstairs and help me with the dishes."

Serena knew she better do as she was told and immediately followed her mother to the downstairs kitchen.

She lived in a two storey house in a suburban neighborhood. Her parents were realtors and had a modest income. Her mother Ellen had auburn hair and blue eyes while her father Dave had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Serena was almost a replica of her father except she had dark brown hair that had a hint of red in the sunlight. Most people considered her very pretty but Serena never thought of herself that way.

Once the dishes were cleared and dinner was finished, Serena dragged herself back upstairs and decided to take a hot bath. She stepped into the warm bath and allowed herself to relax. She felt her stiff muscles begin to loosen and allowed herself to drift asleep.

She was following two young men on a speeding motorcycle. They were being chased by two police officers. The boys rounded a corner and were suddenly at a dead end. Serena watched as the two police officers followed pursuit and halt to a stop in front of the boys. She watched the officers vacate there vehicle with triumphant grins on there faces knowing the boys were trapped.

The heavy-set officer began reprimanding the youths for their careless driving and speeding.

The boys replied with cheeky comments. (She had to admire their nerve).

Both officers became extremely flustered. She could almost see the steam coming out of their ears.

Serena continued watching hungrily. It all seemed so real. She read each of the seven books at least three times each. She knew all the characters by heart and she had every scene memorized. "God I wish this was real." She couldn't help thinking to herself. She wanted part of the action.

Suddenly the scene in front of her changed. She spotted men in dark cloaks, faces concealed by masks, on broomsticks flying above her head and with the sound of a heartbeat, she awoke with a start.

"That was weird" Serena thought.

She stepped out of the bathtub and dried herself off. She wrapped her warm body in a thick bathrobe and made her way towards her bedroom. She rummaged through her dresser and took out a pair of white lace panties and matching bra and put them on. She looked for a pj set to wear and later remembered that they were all in the laundry and had yet to be washed. For a brief second she considered going to bed in just her underwear but quickly thought against it. Serena quietly walked into her mother's closet and grabbed a creamy laced silk slip and put it on. She blushed when she looked in the mirror and imagined someone seeing her in it. She was lightly tanned and fairly fit. The creamy laced silk slip seemed to compliment her curves in all the right areas.

Serena quietly tip toed back to her bedroom and sat by her bedroom window to gaze at the stars. Every night before she went to bed, Serena would gaze at the night sky. She found it fascinating. She was in awe of its beauty. It seemed so surreal.

So MAGICAL.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something moving. As it came into focus, she was able to see what it was.

"Oh my god" she said out loud. "It can't be."

It was a shooting star.

Her heartbeat quickened and she started to get excited.

"I wonder what would happen if I make a wish?" Thought Serena.

Thinking back to her dream she had earlier, she came up with a perfect wish. It was silly and a bit far-fetched but it's not like anything was going to happen anyways because;

1. Wishes don't come true and  
2. Magic doesn't exist.

Without giving it much thought Serena closed her eyes and began to make her wish.

Star Light Star bright,  
The first star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight.

And she made her wish.

Serena opened her eyes and waited with baited breath for a few seconds.

Nothing happened.

"HA! I knew all those fairy tales and nursery rhymes were all rubbish." And with that thought, Serena made her way over to her bed and began to drift asleep, completely oblivious to the events that would befall her that very night that would change her life forever.

And so, the story begins …

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was pretty lame, but it get's better I promise. I'm a little bit rusty cause I haven't written anything in years. Hope you give this story a chance. Starting from the next chapter, everything will be in Serena's POV. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A New World**

As Serena dozed off she felt her body being transported to a different time and place.

Serena's POV ~

'Thud!'

"Oooof!" I landed on my backside in a dark wet corner of an alleyway. I opened my eyes and saw a bright flash of blue light obscure my vision. Then I looked towards my right and saw two guys with their backs towards me just a few yards away.

"You've got to be kidding me." I breathed.

"How many times am I going to keep having this dream?"

The police officers were bellowing at the two young men for speeding and refusing to stop for them.

Then I heard one of the police officers demand for names, obviously running out of patience with the two cocky teens.

"Names?" repeated the long-haired boy who I knew to be Sirius Black.

He scratched his head looking confused and began to give a long list of bizarre names, counting off his fingers while doing so.

Then the black-haired boy with glasses standing next to Sirius (who I knew to be James Potter) cut him off commenting how the last name Sirius mentioned was unisex and you could use it for a boy or a girl.

Both boys were grinning cheekily looking smug.

The police officer let out a scream of frustration. He looked like he was going to explode and would like nothing more than to lock the two teens up and throw away the key.

Suddenly feeling like an awkward spectator, I decided to make my presence known and rudely cut off Sirius before he had a chance to reply.

"Their names are Sirius Black and James Potter".

The boys suddenly whirled around and looked at me.

Within seconds both there jaws dropped and they were gaping at me. They were looking at me up and down too shocked to reply.

I suddenly became self-conscience remembering I only had a slip on.

I began fidgeting, twisting my feet around and playing with my fingers with my eyes downcast too embarrassed to look up.

"How … how do you know our names?" stuttered Sirius.

"Long story." I mumbled.

Both police officers cleared their throat. "Miss are you all right?"

I slowly lifted my eyes and choked out "Sorry …what?"

"I said … are … you … all … right?" the officer repeated slowly as though I was mentally unstable.

Suddenly my face flushed beat red at realizing what the officers must be thinking at finding a half- naked girl covered in dirt with scratches and disheveled hair in the corner of an alley way at night.

Oh my god, they think I was raped!

"No. I'm all right." I replied calmly. "I must have been sleep walking again and somehow ended up here," I gestured between myself and the alleyway.

"Okaaay…" The skinnier police officer said slowly. Both officers looked at each other wondering if they should believe me and escort me home or take me to a hospital to get checked.

Suddenly James and Sirius became still and alert. They had their hands in there back pockets holding on to their wands ready to duel.

I gazed upwards and saw death eaters flying towards us on broomsticks.

"Death Eaters!" I screamed pointing towards them.

"What? How … do … you …?" James began but quickly dismissed the thought as he and Sirius quickly sprinted into action.

I watched in awe as they upended the police car, slamming Death eaters into it as a result.

Suddenly James and Sirius jumped onto the motorbike and I knew they were about to leave so I acted fast realizing I was stuck in the past in some warped alternate universe with no home to go to.

"Wait!" I yelled as I ran towards them.

"Look. I know this may sound strange, but please take me with you. I know about Voldemort and his death Eaters. I know you're both with the Order of The Phoenix and," I hesitated "… and I can help you."

"_Please_." I repeated with desperation.

Both boys looked at each other unsure of what to do.

Then a split second later they had made up their minds and Sirius answered.

"Alright then. Hop on."

James and Sirius made room between each other for me to squeeze into. I slipped in between them with Sirius's back towards me and James right behind me. A few seconds later we were flying in the air. I looked down and suddenly felt light headed. I held onto Sirius's lower waist so I didn't fall. Sirius's body immediately stiffened as a result.

"Oh sorry." I blushed, placing my hands higher up on his chest away from his groin.

"I'm afraid of heights." I explained.

Sirius cleared his throat. "It's … okay. Don't worry I'm not going to let you fall."

I heard James chuckle behind me and I turned my head around and glared at him.

Suddenly the motorbike accelerated and the heavy wind was blowing the ends of my slip up above my thigh revealing my white lace panties. I tried to keep it down with my left hand while holding onto Sirius for my dear life with my right. I then felt something hard jab into my lower back.

"Ouch! James could you please put your wand away. It's digging into my back!"

"Huh? ….uh ….yeah …sorry." He mumbled.

Out of the blue I heard Sirius give out a bark of laughter looking into the rear-view mirror at James.

"Shut up Padfoot!" I heard James grumble.

I turned around and looked at James. His face was red and flushed. I swear, these boys are so weird.

Soon we landed in front of a beautiful cottage in a quiet, peaceful looking neighborhood.

"Padfoot, why don't you take … uh ….what's your name?" James asked scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't give it. My name is Serena Roberts." I replied shyly.

"So Serena, do you have a place to stay?" James asked.

"Oh …um no. Not at the moment." I answered embarrassed with my eyes downcast looking at my feet.

I felt like a burden. I had no money and no place to go. I was in an alternate universe, stuck in some warped reality for goodness sake! How the heck did I get myself into this mess? I thought to myself. Oh yeah, that stupid wish, I remembered. Who knows? Maybe when I go back to sleep, I'll wake up back into my old bedroom. Maybe this is just a one-night thing. I thought to myself with greater reassurance.

"Alright then. Padfoot, why don't you take Serena back to your place? I don't think Lily would appreciate me bringing a half-naked women into our home in the middle of the night. "Sorry." James looked at me with an apologetic expression.

"No, it's alright really." I assured him.

"Alright mate. You'd better get going." Sirius interjected looking towards the living room window of James cottage.

I saw Lily glaring at the three of us. Her eyes finally resting on mine. Her eyes briefly scanned my half-naked form.

She was livid.

I gulped. Suddenly feeling guilty, I looked towards James with an apologetic expression, to let him know that I was sorry. He shrugged it off to let me know it was okay, but I could see he was scared. I felt remorse for him and dread for what he was going to have to deal with.

"Good luck mate." Sirius gently squeezed James right shoulder for support.

James nodded. He swallowed hard and turned around, opened the gate and headed towards the front door.

"Time to go. Hop on." Sirius said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Right." I managed out, and hopped onto the back seat. I took one last glance at Lily, and saw her still glaring at me with disdain.

She probably thinks I'm a hooker that Sirius picked up and is about to take home for a quick shag. God this is so embarrassing! I thought. I felt my face starting to heat up.

The engine roared, and we were up in mid sky within a few seconds. Sirius didn't live that far From James. We reached Sirius's flat 10 minutes later.

"Here we are love." Sirius replied getting off his bike and helping me to do the same. We walked in silence towards his flat. He opened his front door and invited me in. He turned on a few lights and lead me towards his bedroom. "You can sleep on the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch"

"Oh no! Please Sirius! I don't want to impose. I..." But Sirius quickly cut me off with his right hand as if to say no more.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed a stranded woman to sleep on the couch? Please don't argue with me. This discussion is over. You're sleeping on the bed tonight and I don't want to hear you utter a single complaint."

I nodded and gave him a grateful smile.

He nodded and returned the smile.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

"Good night." I repeated. "….and thank you."

Sirius nodded and made his way towards the couch.

I felt butterflies fill my stomach. Sirius really is a nice guy...and good looking too. I thought with a blush. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and made my way towards his bed. I rested my head against his pillow. I could smell his aftershave. It was intoxicating. Suddenly I felt exhausted and felt my eyelids grow heavy. Soon I drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

I awoke a few hours later with the sun invading my eyes. I groaned and turned over to my side. I grabbed a pillow and covered my eyes in an attempt to shield out the sunlight. Ten minutes later after many futile attempts, I finally gave up and decided to get up.

I blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room.

Huh? What the …where the hell am I? I thought to myself. Within a split second, all of last night's events suddenly came flooding back to me. So I guess it wasn't all just a dream.

I sat up and looked around Sirius's room. I was surprised to find that it was almost identical to his room in Grimmauld place, just as I had imagined. There were several posters of muggle motorcycles and bikini-clad muggle girls. I knew they were muggle because they weren't moving. There were also a couple Gryffindor banners hanging from the wall.

Deciding to further investigate, I made my way towards his closet and was about to open it when I was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Serena are you awake?" asked Sirius.

"Yes!" I replied instantly.

Shit! Why did I answer so fast! I thought to myself. He probably knows I'm snooping. He probably thinks I was peeking through his underwear drawer or something. God! I'm such an idiot! He almost caught me red-handed!

I slowly opened the door and stepped out. Right in front of me stood Sirius looking at me with a blank expression.

"When did you wake up?" Sirius asked curiously with his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, just now." I blushed. "Well, just a few minutes ago before you knocked on my door …err – your door I mean. I was just stretching out my muscles you see …and um …" I felt my face heating up trying to think of what else to say.

Sirius was staring at me intently trying to figure me out.

Oh gosh, why is he staring at me like that? God, he looks so handsome ….and those eyes… I shook my head to break out of my trance.

"Sorry … um, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh…. yeah sure. It's just down the hall." He replied.

"Great, thanks." I mumbled and headed towards his bathroom. Once I stepped inside, I closed the door behind me and looked into the mirror.

Ugh. I looked like a mess.

My face had smudges of dirt, along with my legs and arms. The bathroom was surprisingly clean. I wondered if he just cleaned it this morning because of me? I relieved myself and then turned on the shower and let it run for a couple minutes. Once the water was warm enough, I stepped in and instantly began to relax. The warm water against my skin was warm and refreshing. I lathered on some soap and let the water rinse it off. Then I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and did the same with my hair.

About ten minutes passed before I stepped out of the shower. I squeezed the excess water out of my hair and grabbed a white towel. I wrapped it securely around my body and headed towards the bedroom.

I collided into Sirius as he was stepping out.

"Oooof!" I landed on top of him.

"Oh - Sirius, I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz! I should have seen you coming!" I apologized.

I quickly got off of him so he could get up.

Sirius however just kept lying there looking dazed.

I bent down and offered him my hand. It took a minute before his thought process began to work again.

"Are you okay?" I asked feeling worried. I did hit him pretty hard.

"No …I mean yes …I'm fine." He choked out as he took my hand and lifted himself up.

We just stared at each other for a minute. Neither of us saying anything.

"I suppose you don't have any clothes to wear?" He asked breaking my trance.

"No. I don't. I've only got my nightgown and I don't think I can wear that in public now can I?" I asked sarcastically to try and brighten the mood.

Sirius seemed at a loss for words for a few seconds as he was contemplating something.

"I'll be right back." He said abruptly.

"What! Where are you going?" I asked immediately. I didn't want to be left alone.

"Don't worry." He said holding onto my shoulders." I'll be back before you know it. Just stay right here and down go anywhere. Understand?"

I nodded.

Then he disapparated.

**A/N: So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Sirius's Flat**

I watched the empty space where Sirius disappeared with confusion and disbelief.

How is it possible for him to dematerialize like that in thin air? I thought.

I mean, it just didn't make any sense. None of this made any sense, I still felt like I was trapped in some sort of dream unable to wake up. I guess I didn't have much of a choice. It's not like I could just snap my fingers, travel back in time and undo that wish I made. I figured that as long as I was stuck here, I might as well make the most of it and take it day by day and see where it'll lead me.

Slightly more content with my situation and surroundings I decided to have a quick peek around. I walked out of Sirius's bedroom and turned left. The living room was situated to the far left side with large square windows, a black leather sofa set and surprisingly a medium sized television on a TV stand placed conveniently against the wall in the center of the room. Sirius watches TV? Huh, go figure. They never mentioned _that_ in the books.

To the far right side was where I found the kitchen. I peaked through some of the cupboards only to find ordinary household things like cutlery, utensils, dishes, hand towels, and a few pots and pans. I was feeling a little hungry so I opened the refrigerator to see what I had to work with to make breakfast. There were some eggs, bacon, left-over chicken, butter, cheese, a bit of salad and what appeared to be a few bottles of alcohol on the side shelf.

I took out the cheese, eggs, bacon, and butter and set them next to the stove. I then grabbed a pan from one of the bottom cupboards and set it on the stove turning it on. I grabbed a loaf of bread next to the toaster and cut a few slices to make French toast to go along with my bacon and omelet.

Feeling comfortable and homey, I began to cook breakfast humming a happy tune while doing so. As I was finishing up with the French toast I noticed a dark figure leaning against the wall in the corner of the kitchen. Startled, I jumped and screamed, clutching my heart while doing so. "Ahhhhhh!"

There was Sirius standing in the corner watching me with an amused expression. When he heard me scream he chuckled and held his hands up. "Relax, it's just me. I see you've made yourself at home."

"Oh, err, yes. I hope you don't mind. I was feeling a bit hungry and decided to make breakfast."

He waved it off as if it was nothing. "No need to explain, the food smells delicious. I hope you made enough for two. I'm starving." He sat on a stool in front of the kitchen countertop and eyed the breakfast I was holding.

"I did in fact. I wasn't quite sure when you'd be back but I made some extra just in case." I replied placing a plate filled with bacon, french toast and a cheese omelet right in front of him. He smelled the breakfast and grinned. For a second I could have sworn I almost saw him drool.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked. There wasn't any coffee or tea, and I didn't sea any drinks in the fridge except for those bottles of what I presumed to be alcohol and of course I couldn't serve him _that_.

"Pumpkin Juice would be fine, thanks. I believe there should be a few bottles left in that top-right cupboard above the refrigerator."

I tried to reach the cupboard standing up on the tips of my toes and stretching out my arms as high as I could reach but to no avail. My 5 foot 6 inch frame just wasn't enough.

"Hang on, I got it." Sirius said laughing lightly at my feebish attempt. He then drew out his wand and waved two bottles of pumpkin juice over to the countertop he was sitting at.

"Not Fair.' I mumbled.

Sirius smiled and took a bite of his breakfast. "Merlin this is delicious!" He exclaimed and began stuffing his face.

I blushed. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! I've never tasting anything so good! Where did you learn to cook like this? He asked in wonder.

I felt my face heating up. "I sort of taught myself. I've been helping my mom cook since I was young and eventually I starting experimenting a little on my own."

"Well I think you're a genius. This food is absolutely incredible." He replied with a gentle smile.

"Thanks."

We ate breakfast in silence. I couldn't believe I was having breakfast with Sirius Black. THE Sirius Black, in his apartment of all places. His hair kept falling into his eyes and he kept shaking it out. I watched his strong jaw muscles expand and contract while grinding his food.

He really _did_ look like a Greek God.

And he was sitting right in _front_ of me.

Suddenly his eyes caught mine and I had to look away to escape the intensity of his gaze.

I cleared my throat to start up a conversation and erase the awkwardness. "So just out of curiosity …where did you disappear to?"

"You said you didn't have any extra clothes to wear, so I went over to James and Lily's and borrowed a couple of outfits from Lily, seeing as you two are almost the same size."

"Oh. Um …thanks. I hope Lily didn't mind."

"Not at all."

Sirius picked up his cup of pumpkin juice and drank the last bit then gathered our dishes with his wand and levitated them into the sink.

"You know, that could be really useful. I wish I could do that. It would make my life so much easier. _Unfortunately_, I'm just a muggle and have no magical abilities whatsoever, so I'm stuck with the alternative, forced to do things manually.

Sirius looked surprised. "You're a muggle?"

"Err …yes. What did you think I was?" I asked. I was shocked that he didn't already know. He knows I'm not a witch so what other option was there?

"Well …to be honest, I just assumed you must have been a squib. How else would you know so much about the magical world?" He looked at me quizzically expecting me to answer.

"Well …I'm not. And as for _how_ I know about the magical world well that's sort of _complicated_." I took a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh. "You would never believe me even if I told you. You'd probably think I was a nutter."

"Try me." He challenged.

I looked at his face and he looked serious. Great. I thought. What the heck am I supposed to say? Well … you see Sirius, the world I come from, you're just a make-believe character in a book series called 'Harry Potter.' Harry _Potter_ is your future godson and future son of your best friend James Potter who in the future will destroy Voldemort and become the savior of the wizarding world. Oh … and I forgot to mention – James and Lily die trying to protect Harry when Voldemort finds out Harry is the _chosen one_ - the one destined to destroy him. Let's see what else is there? Oh _yeah_ …you get framed for James and lily's murder by Peter who turns out to be a traitor and sells you guys out to Voldemort. After spending twelve years in Azkaban you somehow managed to escape only to be murdered by your dear cousin Bellatrix two years later. I rambled on in my head.

I can't tell him that! I thought angrily to myself.

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I decided to answer as truthfully and logically as I could without sounding like a complete lunatic. Otherwise he'd probably kick me out and leave me at a mental institution somewhere to get checked. In which case, I'd be in a bigger heap of trouble than I was in now, so I chose my next words carefully.

"Look Sirius. I want to tell you. I really do, but I think it would be best if I spoke to Dumbledore first." I finally managed.

"Why should I trust you?" He countered. "For all I know you could be a _spy_. You could be working for Voldemort, trying to get inside information." Then suddenly realization dawned on his face. "Oh shit! The whole damsel in distress thing in the alleyway that night was a setup wasn't it!" He shouted and now had his wand pointed at me. "I'm such an idiot! How could I be so stupid! It all makes perfect sense now. Of course. That's why you want to see Dumbledore isn't it. Voldemort knows about The Order and sent you as an assassin to get rid of him, and then _us_."

He cursed himself for falling for the trap and being so gullible.

"…and now you know where Prongs and I _live_. " He continued. "Well I can't let you get away with that now can I?" He threatened menacingly, digging his wand under my chin.

I started to panic upon seeing his enraged expression. Oh my god …I'm going to die! I thought. He's going to kill me!

Then I started to cry. (Don't judge. You'd probably do the same thing too if someone had a gun pointed at you, about to shoot - which is pretty much the same thing here.)

Instantly he relaxed and his expression softened. He was still on guard though but seemed more confused then ever not knowing quite what to do.

I managed to speak through muffled sobs. "Look. I'm nobody _special_ okay. I'm lost and not quite sure how to get back home. I thought Dumbledore could help me and I…I …I'm _really_ scared." I choked out.

I knew I must have looked pathetic.

I had my eyes closed but I could feel him slowly remove his wand from under my chin. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He seemed anguished. He now looked really guilty and ashamed for how he reacted.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

He looked as though he was about to say something but changed his mind. "Why don't you get changed? Lily's clothes are in the bedroom. There's a meeting in half an hour at James house. Dumbledore will be there too. I'll take you there with me and see what we can do."

"Thank You." I said quietly.

He simply nodded his head.

I turned around and headed towards his bedroom, then closed the door behind me. I sat down on the bed and took a few deep breaths to compose myself then started to sift threw the pile of clothes to find a suitable outfit to wear. In the end I decided on a pair of blue jeans and a simple white v-neck shirt. I looked in the mirror and de-tangled my hair with my fingers. It was still a bit messy but now stylishly so.

After fixing myself up, I opened the bedroom door to meet up with Sirius only to find him leaning casually against the wall next to the door. How long has he been standing there for? I thought to myself. ( That's sort of creepy if you ask me.)

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

He didn't say anything but just held onto my arms. "Now I need you to relax. Hold on tight and don't let go."

"Okay." I replied closing me eyes.

Suddenly I felt like I was flying and a few seconds later we landed on solid ground. I opened my eyes slowly feeling a bit dizzy and noticed that we were just outside of James and Lily's cottage.

"That wasn't so bad." I thought aloud.

Sirius looked amused and gave me a tiny smile.

We walked together and stopped in front of James and Lily's front door.

I took a deep breath. "Here we go …"

**A/N: I'm getting back into the hang of writing again. Let me know if there's anything I can improve on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Order Meeting**

Sirius knocked on the door three times and I just waited with baited breath for someone to answer.

A few seconds later, the door creaked open to reveal James. Upon seeing us, James face lit up and a broad grin took over his face.

"Padfoot! It's so good to see you mate. The Order meeting is about to start soon. Everyone is here except for Wormtail. We'll give him another ten minutes or so and if he doesn't show, we'll just have to go on without him."

Then James attention shifted over to me. "Serena is it? Nice to see you again_._ You look better. I see Sirius here has been taking good care of you." He grinned and gave Sirius a wink.

_Boy's_. I thought rolling my eyes.

"Um …yeah he's been great. Well, except for a _slight_ misunderstanding we had earlier today. Otherwise he's been wonderful. It was very kind of him to offer me his bed and a place to stay." This caused James to only grin wider.

"Wow Padfoot. You certainly don't take things slow do you?"

This caused Sirius to blush.

"What? No! It's not like _that_!" I shouted defensively putting my right hand up to stop him from interrupting. "All he did was give me his bed to sleep on, which I did – _alone_. Sirius however slept on the couch. That must not have been very comfortable by the way." I said shifting my attention over to Sirius. "Again, you _really_ didn't have to go through all that trouble. I feel terrible about it and I hope you're back isn't too stiff. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It was no trouble at all." He said seriously.

"James dear, who is it that you're talking to? Is that Sirius?" I heard Lily's voice say.

Suddenly she appeared at the door next to James. She was wearing a beautiful knee-length floral dress and her long mane of dark-red red hair flowed eloquently over her shoulders. She was the epitome of grace and beauty. Standing in front of her, I felt like a mule. All the confidence and self-esteem I had in myself, shattered in a matter of seconds upon looking her over. There was no competition.

I watched on the side-line as she greeted Sirius warmly - giving him a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek, inviting him inside while doing so. Then her gaze shifted over to me and her eyes locked with mine. Her vivid green eyes bore into mine with so much intensity that I had to look away. She seemed at a loss for words for a moment but quickly recovered.

"You must be Serena. Sirius spoke of you earlier today. Quite a predicament you're in, I must say."

I didn't say anything.

"I'm glad to see my clothes fit you well." She continued on ignoring my silence. "Sirius was so sure we'd be the same size. It appears he was spot on with that assumption. My name is Lily by the way." She stuck out her hand.

"Yes, I know." I replied shaking her hand. "Sirius has mentioned you. It was very kind of you to lend me some of your clothes. Thank you for that."

"There's no need." She replied waving it off. "My closet is full as it is and I was meaning to get rid of a few things anyway."

"Well thanks anyways. It was still a very kind gesture."

"You're welcome and please come inside and make yourself at home. There's hot tea and biscuits in the dining room.

"Thanks."

I followed Lily into the dining room where the rest of The Order were situated. Besides James and Sirius, I instantly recognized McGonagall, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Gideon and Fabian Prewett (by their red-hair), and Remus. By process of elimination I guessed that the dark-haired woman who looked to be about my age was Marlene Mckinnon, and the shady looking guy with the long trench-coat trying to be inconspicuous, was Mundungus. There were a few others, but I disregarded them.

Suddenly, Lily came up behind me and clapped her hands a couple times to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this here is Serena. She will be joining us for the meeting today and I ask that you all extend a friendly hand and help make her feel comfortable."

"Gee …um thanks for the introduction Lily." (Not) Now everyone's gaze was shifted over to me, and I could feel them sizing me up, wondering who I was, and whether or not I could be trusted.

"Your welcome." She smiled charmingly.

One of the Prewett brother's came up to me and extended his hand. "Hi there. I'm Gideon and that there (he gestured towards the food table) is my twin brother Fabian. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." I smiled shaking his hand.

He smiled back. "So, joined The Order have you? You must be quite brave for doing so. Especially in these dark times, and quite admirable I must add."

"Oh …um yeah …I guess - _Yes_. Well …that is if you'll _have_ me." That remark caused him to grin like a silly school-boy. Great, now he thinks I'm flirting with him. Way to go you ding-bat! Now he thinks you're interested and he'll cling on to you for the rest of the meeting. Come on, think of something quick!

I cleared my throat. "What I _meant_ was, I'd be willing to join The Order, if and only if, you'd all be willing to accept me as a new member." I looked at him with a stern expression to let him know that I was serious.

He looked slightly crest-fallen for a second but quickly recovered. I guess he figured out that I wasn't interested and I was letting him down gently.

"Right. Yes …of course. I don't think there is anyone here that would object. You seem genuine and trustworthy enough and we need as many members as we can get."

"Thanks." I smiled warmly.

"Don't mention it." He smiled back.

"Oye! Gideon!" I heard someone shout out. Mind introducing us to your new girlfriend?" I turned my head a bit and quickly spotted the source of the noise. It was Gideon's brother Fabian, and he was waving us over to him where he was laughing with a couple other fellows. He had a sly grin on his face, and you could tell that he was a trouble-maker.

Gideon laughed and led me towards him. "Don't mind him, he's just having a bit of fun is all." He whispered as he walked me towards the dining room table where Fabian and the others sat.

"Hello there beautiful." He said seductively taking my hand and kissing it tenderly. "I hope my git of a brother here hasn't been hassling you too much. Please forgive him. He seems to have it in his head that women find him charming and irresistible.

"Oye! Get your grubby hands off my lady!" Gideon laughed jokingly, smacking his hand away from mine.

"Your lady?" Fabian laughed. You just met the poor women two minutes ago! How about we give the lady a say here before you start jumping to conclusions?"

"How _charming_. I'm flattered, really, but I'm not interested. I'm not looking for any kind of relationship at the moment actually. My life is complicated as it is." I smiled.

I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked up and saw Sirius staring at me. When our eyes met he quickly looked away and continued his conversation with Marlene Mckinnon. He was just a few feet away and could easily hear what we were saying. Was he ease-dropping?

"Ah …now look what you did Gideon. You scared the poor women, and now ruined any chance we might have had with her." He smirked.

"Me? Look who's talking! It was you and your big-mouth! With wise-cracks like that any respectable women would turn and run away the other way!" Gideon shouted defensively. I saw the corner's of his mouth twitch trying to suppress a smile. I knew they did this often and were just teasing each other, trying to get the other riled up in good humour. Some of the other Order members were laughing now, and were watching us as a source of entertainment.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see James.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dumbledore is here and he'd like to speak to you before we start the meeting."

"Of course. Where is he?"

"He's just in the kitchen. Follow me, I'll take you to him."

"Sure." I responded as I started walking with him. I started to feel a bit nervous. What was I going to say? I couldn't tell him everything could I? No …of course not. It would be too dangerous and I couldn't risk changing the future in any way. I'd have to keep a few snippets of information to myself and I'd have to be _very_ careful with the information that I do give him. I'll have to tell him the truth about the wish I made but could I tell him about the story books and the world I came from? Would he believe me or think I was a loony-bin? I started to panic and began to hyperventilate.

"Are you all right?" James asked with concern etched on his face.

"Yes. I just feel a bit dizzy is all." I smiled warily.

"Not nervous, are you?"

I didn't respond.

He took my silence as a yes.

"Well, don't be. There's nothing to worry about. If you _are_ who you say who are, and you really _do_ need our help, then there is nothing to worry about. Dumbledore is a very kind man and he'll hear you out."

"Thanks." I muttered only half-convinced.

We entered the kitchen and I spotted Dumbledore looking out the kitchen window.

He turned around when he heard us come in and looked straight at me. "Ah …Serena Roberts, is it? It's a please to meet you. Sirius and James spoke a bit about you and mentioned that you may need my help. But, before I can offer you my assistance, I think proper introductions are in order. My name is Albus Dumbledore." He introduced himself, as he offered me his hand. "I'm sure James or Sirius has mentioned me?"

"They have." I smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

His eyes sparkled as he smiled warmly back. He seemed kind and very wise.

"Now that we have been properly introduced, please tell me about yourself. Where do you come from?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure how much of what I'm about to tell you, you'll believe. But please I ask that you keep an open mind."

He nodded and waited for me to continue.

I took another deep breath and continued. "I'm not from this …_world_. The World I come from is a little different from your own. In my world witches and wizards and all magical things are considered to be fairy-tale. I'm not even sure magic truly exists in my world. Maybe it does and I just don't know about it. It would explain a lot of things if that were the case. Witches and wizards are mentioned in our history books but people generally disregard it as nonsense. We do have what you would call seer's. In our world they are referred to as psychic's – people with a sixth sense that are able to foresee the future, and in some cases, speak to some of the dead – only those souls that are still earthbound and haven't yet passed on to the after-life."

He seemed fascinated and nodded again for me to continue.

"And, as for how I know about your _world_ …well …that's the part that would require you to have an open-mind." I took another deep breath. Right ..breathe-in-breathe-out. Come on Serena - tell him! You can do this. Be brave!

"In _my_ world, stories about _your_ world are written in books. Many of my people consider them to be just fairy tales. The books are immensely popular among the young – including myself. I have to say, I am a fan." I blushed.

He smiled.

"Anyway, one night as I was gazing out of my bedroom window, I spotted a shooting star. In my world legend has it that if you make a wish upon a shooting star, your wish will come true. Naïve as I was, not truly believing in it, I decided to do so. Being a fan of the stories written about your world and craving excitement and adventure in my life, I made a wish for it all to become real. And …apparently, that wish was granted, as I am here, standing in front of you."

"I see". He pondered. "That is …quite a _story_". I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch upward in a futile attempt at trying to suppress a smile. Wait, was he being funny? This is NOT a joke. This is serious! How could he just sit there after everything I just told him and crack jokes? What am I supposed to do? How am I going to get back home? I'm supposed to be starting college in September and I can't miss my classes! _Great_ – he probably doesn't even believe me.

I _knew_ it.

He thinks I'm _crazy_.

"I know it's a lot to take in and it all seems a bit far-fetched, but _please_, I need you to believe me. I'm not crazy."

"You seem to have misunderstood me Miss Roberts. I don't think ill of you. Yes, your story does seem quite extraordinary and hard to believe, but under the circumstance, I do believe you. I'm not sure how much help I can give you at the moment, but I'll see what I can do about getting you home." He spoke warmly and gave me a gentle smile.

"That is all I ask. Thank you." I said gratefully, taking his hand in mine and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Your welcome." He smiled. "By the way, how do you like your living arrangement at the moment? Sirius mentioned that you're staying with him? He questioned curiously.

"Yes, I am actually and it's been wonderful. I met James and Sirius the night I came here. When Sirius found out I had no place to go, he kindly offered me a place to stay. He's a good man."

"Indeed he is." He smiled knowingly.

"Now - I apologize for cutting this conversation short - but if you'll excuse me, there's an important meeting that I must attend to. I'm sure you know what's it's about?" He asked getting up from his chair.

It wasn't a question.

"Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters? Yes. I know all about _them_." I said venomously with my fists clenched.

He didn't seem surprised.

"Yes, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" He stopped, and stared out into space. "I wonder what sorts of stories are written about us in those books of yours? " He pondered to himself. Then he abruptly turned to me and eyed me hopefully. "You wouldn't happen to have a copy with you now?"

"No - sorry," I apologized. " …and that's a good thing. If anyone from this world got their hands on those books, it would be disastrous. It could change the future."

"Duly noted." He agreed gravely.

We exited the kitchen and made our way into the dining room. Upon our arrival, the chatter slowly dissipated, and soon everyone's attention was on Dumbledore.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here today. There is much to discuss. As we all know, Voldemort has been recruiting heavily and his army is growing stronger by the day. Voldemort is steadily gaining more power and it's becoming increasingly difficult to stop him." He looked around the room and was greeted with nods of agreement.

The Order meeting went on for about an hour. Assignments were designated to each member and battle plans were discussed. At the end of the meeting everyone got up, stretched out their limbs, and started saying they're goodbye's.

I scanned the crowd for Sirius but I couldn't find him. I noticed that Peter was missing as well and I assumed that he never arrived to the meeting. Probably too busy selling everyone out to Voldemort …_traitor_. Most of the first Order will be killed because of him - that Bastard. He deserves a good beating if you ask me. I just know that when I see him, someone had better hold me back because if I get my hands on him, I'll pluck his eyes out and tear him to pieces then throw his limbs in the forbidden forest where it shall be feasted on.

_Yes_. I think I'll do just that.

Now, back to Sirius …where _is_ he? I scanned the room once more and spotted James and Lily talking to Dumbledore. Gideon and Fabian were laughing amongst themselves. Mundungus was inconspicuously stuffing a few ornaments into his trench coat. Remus it seems, had already left. The rest were making their way towards the door, conversing amongst themselves with mindless chatter. But no Sirius. Hmmm …maybe he's outside? Yeah - he probably just needed some fresh air …it was starting to feel a bit stuffy in that room.

I walked towards the front door and stepped outside. I looked around, but I still couldn't find him. That's _odd_. I hope he didn't just leave without me. Maybe he doesn't want me to stay at his place anymore? I thought sadly swallowing a lump in my throat. I started to feel like too much of a burden and became disheartened. I felt my eyes tearing up and quickly wiped any tears that were threatening to fall.

I totally get it.

I mean, I can't just expect him to house me forever, for free. He has a life of his own too you know. He's a nineteen year old male and it would be difficult having me live with him. It's understandable. Maybe I'll just stay at a shelter or something. I'm sure there's shelter's for women and young teens. Yeah, I think I'll do that. That way, I won't be in anyone's way. I'll ask Lily for the phone book and look for something nearby.

I walked towards Lily and tapped her on the shoulders.

She turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

" …Um Lily, could I borrow the phone book for a sec?" I asked quietly.

"Phone book? Yeah …sure. It should be in the kitchen on the counter next to the phone."

"Thanks." I smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

Upon nearing the door, I heard moaning. Ewww! Like I want to walk in on _that_!

_Great_.

How am I supposed to get to the phone book _now_?

I waited patiently for a couple of minutes outside the door but they were still at it. Well _screw_ this, I'm not waiting here forever! I walked determinedly into the kitchen to retrieve the phone book only to be stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing who the couple was.

There was Sirius having a snog fest with Marlene Mckinnon in the corner of the kitchen next to the back door. _Yes_ - folks. MARLENE Mckinnon. They didn't mention _that_ in the books now did they? Sirius had his hands all over her and they were going at it as though their lives depended on it. I felt a wrench of pain in my chest, but I ignored it, and walked straight past them with my head held high towards the counter to retrieve the book.

Sirius looked up and spotted me.

"Serena?"

I ignored him.

I grabbed the book and started leafing through the pages to find a shelter nearby. Unfortunately, they didn't have cordless phones back then so I was stuck there.

"Marlene, I'm sorry, could you just give me a sec?" I heard Sirius say.

"Is that the homeless girl you and James picked up in the alley last night?" She asked loudly.

What a bitch!

I tilted my head towards her, and she looked at me with innocent eyes. I felt like knocking her out, but thought better of it.

Sirius came up to me, ignoring her, and looked at me worriedly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped. I don't know why I was so angry.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't forget about you. I guess I just lost track of time. Here, hold on to me." He said taking my hands. "I'll take you back to my place."

"No! Don't touch me!" I yelled smacking his hands away. "I'm NOT going back with _you_." I said venomously through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah? …and where are you going to stay?" He challenged.

I ignored him and leafed through a few more pages until I came across a phone number and address of a women's shelter close by.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" I heard an elderly women answer.

"Hi, is this the woman's shelter on St. Mathew's and Logan?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes it is. How may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Well I don't have a place to stay and I was hoping you have room for one more person?" I kept my fingers crossed. _Please_ say yes.

"We do in fact. What is your name dear and how old are you?" She asked warmly.

"My name is Serena Roberts and I'm seventeen."

"I see. Do you need a ride? I can arrange for one of our staff members to pick you up?"

"No …that's okay, thanks. I think I can get there on my own. It's not too far off." Which was true. It was probably a good 25 - 30 minute walk. I needed some fresh air and hopefully it would help me relax a little and clear my head.

"Okay …if you're _sure_. Just be careful and you take good care of yourself. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks …bye." I said and hung up the phone.

Sirius listened in on the entire conversation and he didn't look happy.

"What do you mean you don't have a place to stay? You can stay with _me_. You don't have to go there. It might not be safe."

"No I think you've done enough. I've sick of feeling like a burden. I don't want you having to go out of your way to take care of me. I can take care of myself." I choked on the last sentence. I felt my eyes tearing up again and I had to look away so he couldn't see the tears. I didn't want him to see me cry.

Sirius reached out a hand and touched my shoulder gently.

I heard an exasperated sigh. "Oh come on Sirius! Leave her alone! If she doesn't want to stay with you then why are you pushing it?"

"Marlene …" He warned.

"No Sirius. I want to know! I saw you sneaking glances at her during the meeting! You fancy her don't you? That's why you don't want her to go!"

"Enough!" he roared.

I snuck a glance at Marlene and she looked on the verge on tears.

"Fine…whatever." She sniffed. "See if I _care_." She turned around and marched out of the kitchen.

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." I managed a weak smile.

"Your right."

What? Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just agree with me? Was he actually agreeing with what I just said? I looked at him to see if he was serious.

"Sorry …what did you say?"

"I said …your _right_. It wasn't my fault. It was …_yours_." His expression hardened and he looked at me sternly. "How could you be so stupid? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there? There's a war going on!"

I was too shocked to say anything. Did he just call me stupid?

"Merlin's Beard. I'm sorry for how I treated you this morning alright? I feel terrible about it. I shouldn't have reacted like that …especially after you cooking me breakfast and all." He sighed again. "Look. Dumbledore has asked me to watch over you and I gave him my word that I would keep you safe. Please …just don't go. _Stay_."

"I'm not stupid." I mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"I _said_ …I'm not stupid!" I yelled.

"Oh …err …I never meant to imply that you were."

"I think you did …and if you ever say anything like that to me again …I'll hit you. Understand?"

He looked a bit shocked and was unable to say anything but quickly snapped out of it as he saw that I was waiting for a reply. "Yes." He mumbled.

"Good." I smiled.

He kept staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"So you're not leaving?"

"No." I sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. Well …not without you anyways."

He grinned.

"I didn't mean it like _that_! Come on." I said exasperatedly, grabbing his arm. "Let's head back to your place."

"_That…" _ He smirked, grabbing my waist "…is a very good idea."

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Be serious."

"I am Sirius."

"You're an idiot." I laughed.

"Oye! I can't call you names but you can call me names? That's not fair!" He pouted.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that life isn't fair?" I asked playfully.

He pretended to think. "Hmmm …come to think of it …no."

"Well – it isn't …so get over it."

"Okay – but only on one condition."

"…and what's that?"

"You have to be nice to me."

"Fine – whatever …just get me out of here."

He smirked and came closer to me, tightening me against his chest. His face was inches from mine. His lips gently grazed my jaw line and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. My heart started beating rapidly and I unconsciously stopped breathing.

"That – I can do." He whispered seductively in my ear.

POP!

**A/N: Okay so I did some research for this chapter. It's hard to say if Gideon and Fabian were really twins because there really isn't much info on them but from what I gather, they might have been. (look at the 1st Order Of The Phoenix picture – they look alike.) And as for magic existing in our world – yeah I know that sounds a bit out there but who knows, maybe it does? Scientists claim that ordinary humans only use 10% of our brains while psychics and others with enhanced capabilities use more. Have you ever experienced déjà vu? You know – had a dream about something and suddenly it comes true? I know I have. Just a thought…**

**P.S ****  
****I love reviews...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Mind Games**

POP!

"Huh …?" I was slightly dazed and confused and it took me a few seconds to figure out where I was. It appeared as though Sirius had just disapparated us back to his flat. After having a look around, I turned to Sirius only to find him smirking back at me.

"What?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." His eyes sparkled.

"Okay …" I began "Well thanks for that." He looked amused. "Errr …for bringing me back I mean." I quickly added.

He didn't say anything but just kept staring back at me with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face. I noticed that he was still holding me and still had his arms wrapped around my waist. We were so close that I could feel almost every muscle of his body – his biceps, pectorals, abs and …oh god what is _that_? I felt my face heating up and I quickly pushed myself away from him before he could see me blush.

I knew I had to get away from him before I ended up embarrassing myself. I couldn't let him know that he had that kind of power over me.

"Sorry - I just have to use the bathroom." I stated, turning my back towards him. "I'll be right back." I continued, as I started to walk away.. My face was still red so I couldn't let him see me.

I quickly walked towards the bathroom without even waiting for a reply.

As I closed the bathroom door behind me, I instantly relaxed and let out a breath of air I didn't even realize I was holding. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and sure enough – my face was beat red.

I looked like little miss tomato head.

Arrrg! What is wrong with me? That was SO embarrassing! Who the hell does he think he is?

He's probably laughing at me right _now_. He thinks he's so funny.

Stupid git.

I _can't_ let him get to me like that - that was so NOT funny. How would he feel if he was in my position? Seriously - how would he feel if I snogged another man right in front of him and then tried to seduce him after? I mean, that's just _sick_.

Well - If he wants to play like that – then so be it. He has _no_ idea what he's in for. When I'm done with him, I'll have him on all floors – sweating and panting like the dog that he is. Serves him right for pulling that little stint with me.

Ha! He won't even know what hit him.

I came up with an idea and smiled wickedly to myself. I immediately set into action before I could start having doubts about what I was about to do.

I opened the bathroom door and walked back to Sirius's bedroom. I found Sirius laying on his bed staring at the ceiling looking really bored. He turned towards me when he heard me walking in.

"Refreshed?"

"Yeah." I answered vaguely walking towards the pile of clothes Lilly had given me that were laying on the end of the bed. I rummaged through them until I found my creamy lace slip. I grabbed it and turned towards him.

"Do you mind?" I asked irritably.

"No – not at all." He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was still laying there and hadn't moved.

I glared at him.

He sighed. "Fine – I'll go lay on the couch." He grumbled walking out of the bedroom.

I discarded my clothes and put on my slip. I walked towards the bedroom mirror and examined myself. I didn't look too bad but my hair definitely needed to be combed. I grabbed the bag of toiletries Lily gave me and walked back to the bathroom again. I didn't want to get hair on his bedroom floor cause that would be disrespectful. It was nice of him to offer me a place to stay and I didn't want to go around making a mess everywhere.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I made my way back to the bedroom and discarded the bag of toiletries next to the side table. I made sure the bedroom door was wide open so that when he walked past, he could see me in full view.

I laid down on his bed placing my left hand above my head (which caused the slip to rise higher barely covering my panties) and then placed my right hand on my flat stomach. I stretched out my legs and smiled cunningly to myself.

Now all I had to do was _wait._

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. About 15 - 20 minutes went by before I heard him stir on the couch. I heard him get up and yawn while stretching his limbs – I could hear the 'crunching' and 'cracking' noises of his stiff muscles. I immediately started to feel bad – maybe I shouldn't do this? Here I am laying comfortably on his bed while he's been sleeping on the couch as stiff as a board – probably suffering from back pain right about now.

But before I could do anything, I heard him call out my name.

"Serena?"

Oh shit! He's coming!

I immediately closed my eyes again and pretending I was sleeping. I heard him walk into the bedroom and then stop abruptly.

I tried to stay as still as I could but then I got a sudden itch on my inner right thigh where the lace on the slip was rubbing against. I ignored it and tried not to think about it. A few seconds later though, it started getting really itchy and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

Oh come on Sirius – piss off!

He was still in the room – I could _feel_ it.

Oh for goodness sake - you got your eyeful already now leave!

He didn't budge.

Unable to bear the itch any long I lifted up my legs and rubbed my thighs together. My left arm was still above my head and my right hand was still resting on my stomach.

I instantly relaxed and opened my eyes to look at him.

He was sweating slightly and breathing hard. I looked lower and noticed a bulge in his pants.

OH – MY – GOD!

I immediately sat up straight – sitting on the edge of the bed and facing him but that only made him breathe harder. Realizing that he could still see my underwear I immediately crossed my legs and kept them tightly shut.

Shit - what do I do now?

"Well ….this is awkward." It was the only thing I could think of to say right then and there. It seemed to work because Sirius soon came back to his senses and he was able to look at me and nod his head in agreement.

"Yeah." He breathed.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted.

He shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault." He chocked out.

…Well, technically it is – but I couldn't tell _him_ that.

"I'll keep the door closed from now on." I promised. "And I'll never wear _this_…" I gestured to my night slip. "…ever again."

"Yeah …you do that." He agreed with a nod looking straight at me. Then his eyes began to wander downward stopping slightly at my chest and then finally resting on my legs.

I felt naked and increasingly uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze and I guess he noticed that because he turned away right then with a look of agony on his face.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look …I'm just going to take a quick shower to cool off – just stay here and don't go anywhere. I won't be long." He stated miserably with his eyes averted from mine.

"Okay." I obeyed unable to move.

He sighed again and walked out of the bedroom door.

Well, I guess we're even now. I was still a bit shocked from what I had just witnessed. In all my years I had never actually witnessed a guy get that _excited_. I mean, I've had boyfriends before but I've never seen them react to me like that. Well, maybe they did and I just never noticed. I've never gone farther than second base with any of my ex-boyfriends. Whenever they tried to go further or started getting really pushy about it, I would just freak out and break up with them. I'd get this really queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and start to feel really nervous about it. It always just felt _wrong_.

Dismissing those thoughts out of my head I turned and walked back to the bed and picked up a pair of blue jeans and a silk floral blouse. After changing my clothes, I decided to tidy up a bit. I began folding up Lily's old clothes and sorted them into two separate piles and left them on the bed. I'd have to ask Sirius later if he had any extra closet space or empty drawers where I could put them. I was tempted to look myself but decided against it. It was an invasion of privacy and just didn't sit well with me. Besides, what if Sirius 'popped' back into his bedroom and caught me snooping through his things? I doubt he'd appreciate that and wouldn't be too pleased. He _trusted_ me and I couldn't risk breaking it.

Soon the shower stopped and I heard him getting out. He didn't take any clothes with him when he left so I knew he'd have to come back to get them. I imagined him dripping wet with a tight towel wrapped around his waist, muscles bulging, and him walking towards me …oh good lord I could see him right in front of me now saying my name …"Serena" …"Serena?" …Huh? Wow – I really do have a very vivid imagination. It almost seems real …

"Wait! It IS _real_!"

I immediately snapped myself out of it.

I shook my head and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I'll get out of you're way. I'll just be in the kitchen if you need anything. I'll make us a quick snack." I replied.

"Great, thanks." He smiled back. "I'm starving."

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do." I smiled back.

Phew! That was close! I thought to myself as I was walking away.

"Serena?" Sirius called out, stopping me in my tracks just outside his bedroom door.

I turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Yes?" I replied.

He walked up to me and placed a hand under my chin. "You've got a bit of drool." He replied wiping it away with his thumb with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Oh …um, thank you." I chocked out trying my best not to look at his wet athletic body. He was so close, I could smell him. His scent was intoxicating.

He kept staring at me and I kept staring back. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest and I felt trapped – locked in his gaze. Oh god, why wasn't I moving!

He muttered something and I couldn't hear what he had just said.

"Sorry …what?" I whispered in a daze.

"I said do – you - mind? Or would you rather watch me strip naked right in front of you?" He replied with a sly smile and a dimple on his left cheek.

"No! I shouted defensively. I'll go." I was about to turn away but Sirius grabbed my arm.

"You're drooling again." He said blankly as he placed his hand under my chin and wiped it away again with his thumb. "Now you wouldn't happen to be drooling over _me_ - would you?" He whispered seductively bringing his lips closer to mine.

"Yeah …" I breathed.

He smirked and let go of my chin. "Have fun in the kitchen." He said triumphantly and closed the door in my face.

I was too shocked to reply.

What the hell just happened?

Oooooh …that sneaky little toe-rag! I fumed with my fists clenching. I thought about barging into the bedroom and catching him butt naked and laughing in his face - but knowing him he'd probably just play it to his advantage saying that I found him irresistible and couldn't keep my eyes off of him and end up embarrassing me in the end. So I restrained myself and breathed deeply to calm my rage vowing to get my revenge when the opportunity arose.

I turned away from the door and headed for the kitchen. As I stepped into the kitchen I started going through the cupboards to see what ingredients I had to work with. I opened the refrigerator to see what was left from what I had used this morning. It wasn't much and in addition to that, there wasn't much to work with. I didn't find anything from the cupboards that I could use except two bottles of Pumpkin Juice.

"Great. What are we supposed to eat? There's no food!" I said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I've been meaning to go grocery shopping but just never got around to it." Sirius replied right behind me.

"Oh!" I said startled clutching my chest. "Sirius! You have to stop sneaking up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shouted.

"Sorry." He said apologetically with both his hands up. _"…It's not my fault you're a scardy-cat."_ He muttered quietly to himself.

"_Excuse_ me, what did you just say? I didn't quite catch that." I asked sternly, glaring at him.

"Oh …nothing!" he said quickly, his body stiffening up.

"No I think you _did_. YOU just called me a scardy-cat!" I accused pocking my fingers into his chest. "Take that back!" I threatened.

"No." He said simply.

"YES! You'd better!" I threatened digging my fingers deeper into his chest.

"Make me." He challenged with a sly grin.

"Fine! I'll …" I tried to think of something that I could do but came up empty.

Sirius barked out laughing upon looking at my frustrated expression. "What? Cat got you're tongue? He laughed.

"No!" I said indignantly.

That was when I noticed it. Sirius's wand was sticking out of his back pocket. I immediately made a grab for it and sprinted out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. Ha! I've got his wand – a wizards most prized possession.

"Woo - hoo!" I yelled in triumph, arms raised and jumping on the bed. I felt like I was five years old again and I absolutely loved it.

"Serena!" He barked, banging on the door. "That isn't funny! Give me back my wand right now! He roared.

"No." I said simply imitating the same tone he used earlier with me.

"Serena …" he warned.

"Okay, fine." I replied giving up.

"Alohomora." I muttered without thinking, pointing my wand towards the door.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a livid looking Sirius.

Huh? How did he do that? I thought to myself.

Sirius looked to me, then to the door and then back to me again looking completely confused.

That's when it dawned on me. I looked down at the wand in my right hand in complete bewilderment. I can't be a –? No! It's not possible! I thought shakily. Soon my right hand began to tremble and I dropped the long rod of wood as though it was contaminated.

My body began to shake and I dropped to my knees as it buckled underneath me.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

"I'm a WITCH."

**A/N: Okay, so I guess this chapter was pretty predictable - sorry about that. I know it contained a lot of fluff, but it was unavoidable. Also, Serena a witch? What a shocker! Yeah, I had to get that little snippet of information out of the way so I could finally get the story going. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Revelations**

I'm a witch.

I kept repeating that one sentence over and over again in my head. I was having trouble wrapping my head around it – it just didn't make any sense. I mean, how was that even possible? I'm pretty sure no one in my family was magical. My parents and grand parents were so dull and ordinary – they had to be muggles. Perhaps one of my ancestors was a witch or wizard and it skipped a few generations and I inherited my powers from them. I guess that scenario could be possible – it seemed logical.

"Serena?"

I snapped out of it and looked up upon hearing my name called. Sirius was staring at me looking pretty concerned. I don't blame him – I've been muttering to myself like a crazy person for who knows how long.

"Serena – you okay?" He asked again taking a few steps towards me and hesitantly placing a hand on my right shoulder.

"Yeah – I'm fine." I managed to say despite my mental incomprehensible state.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Sirius – how is it possible? How can I be a – I looked around for any ease droppers (of course there were none) and then quietly whispered in his ear – _a witch_. I looked at him with a mortified expression on my face.

Sirius blinked a couple times and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded looking absolutely livid.

"You." He replied clutching his abdomen and pointing his finger at me. "Your face!" He burst out laughing again.

Oh boy, he shouldn't have just said that. Now I was REALLY mad. "What about my face?" I demanded with my fists clenched.

"Your …" He stopped short upon seeing my enraged expression.

"Think my face is funny do you?" I said through clenched teeth as I began to advance towards him in a threatening manner.

"No!" He choked out with both his hands up as he began to back away from me.

"Then what! Go on – tell me. What were you going to say? My face is what exactly?"

"Your face is – err lovely. The most beautiful face I've ever laid eyes on – honest." He stopped backing away right then as he became defensive. He lowered his hands and stood his ground gaining confidence – looking me straight in the eye.

"That all I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted. You know you are rather rash. You really should see someone about that temper of yours."

That's when I lost it and kicked him hard in the shins. He has some nerve! How dare he try to twist it around and blame me!

"Ouch! What did you do that for!" He shouted double over in pain and cradling his right leg.

"You're a git you know that?" I hissed and marched out of his bedroom.

What a prat! I fumed. How could anyone believe any of the bull that comes out of his mouth. I actually thought we could have a civilized conversation back there – you know a real heart to heart – where we open up to each other and solidify our friendship. But no, he just had to open his big fat mouth and laugh in my face when I was the most vulnerable. Sometimes he makes me so mad – why does he have to be so darn infuriating?

"Serena! Ouch…!" Sirius was hopping on one leg still clutching his right shin where I previously kicked him. "Hold on!"

"What!" I shouted in irritation.

"Where are you going?" He quickly asked.

"I'm just going for a walk around the block – I need to clear my head. In case you've forgotten I just found out that I'm a witch - a rather shocking revelation for me. I have a lot on my mind and there are a lot of things that I need to think about and sort out for myself so if you'll excuse me, I'll just…"

"You're not going anywhere." Sirius said sternly, blocking my path to the front door.

"Excuse me?"

"It's too dangerous and Dumbledore said…"

"I don't care what Dumbledore said!" I shouted in exasperation "You guys seriously can't expect me to stay indoors all day. I just need some fresh air – is that honestly too much to ask for?" I looked him straight in the eye with my arms crossed. I was beginning to feel like a prisoner trapped under house arrest and that really didn't sit well with me. I valued my freedom – it meant a lot to me and I'd be damned if I let anyone try and take that away from me.

"I …" He started but his expression faltered as I glared back at him.

He sighed. "I suppose you're right. Just let me grab my wand, I'm coming with you."

"Fine." I said shortly.

Sirius hopped back to his bedroom and arrived back to me a minute later limping and wincing slightly. I could tell he was in a lot of pain but he tried to cover it up.

Suddenly this gut-wrenching guilt came over me and my heart sank. He was in pain because of me – because I couldn't control my temper. I did kick him pretty hard and I might have done more damage then I had intended to.

"Sirius, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine – don't worry about it." He quickly reassured me as he began limping towards the entrance door. "Come on let's go."

"Sirius you're not fine!" I reprimanded. I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"How much does it hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Not much – it's nothing really. Don't worry about it." He tried to dismiss it but I knew better – he couldn't fool me.

"It's not nothing!" I scolded. I immediately placed his arm around my neck and took hold of his waist. "Here, hold on to me." I said as I shifted his weight onto me and guided him towards the living room couch.

As I carefully sat him down I knelt down to my knees to have a look at the damage I had inflicted.

"I'm just going to have a look." I reassured as I carefully brought his jeans up to his knee. As the wound was revealed to me – my breath hitched. It looked ghastly. There was a massive black and purple bruise and it was completely swollen. It might have been fractured as well but it was hard to tell. Shit. I forgot I put on a pair of Lily's old boots when I changed my clothes. I should have known better.

I felt terrible.

I lightly touched the wound to feel for any broken bones but stopped immediately upon seeing him wince.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered remorsefully with a pang looking up at him.

"It's okay." He reassured.

"No …it's not okay. It's all my fault. You're in pain because of me." I let out a shaky breath. "I'm just going to grab some ice to keep the swelling down. I'll be right back."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a hand towel from one of the cupboards and placed some ice cubes in it. Then I headed back to the living room to tend to Sirius.

"Sirius, I need you to lie down." I said as I slowly yet carefully placed his right leg flat against the sofa.

"Serena, you really don't have to do this." Sirius said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Sirius, stop fussing." I said sternly. "Just let me help you." I said more gently.

He seemed to get the message because he didn't say anything after that. Instead, he simply watched me with a contemplative expression on his face as I tended to his wound. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while as I tried to reduce the swelling. Soon, I took the ice off his shin to re-evaluate the wound. It was starting to look a lot better and the swelling had gone down a considerable bit.

I smiled to myself feeling somewhat relieved – 'at least I got the swelling down'. I thought to myself. Then I gently and affectionately placed a soft kiss on his wound – as though to make it all better. I really don't know why I did it but after I did – I made the mistake of looking up and meeting his eyes. Something spurred beneath them as our eyes locked. I could feel the intensity of his gaze as they penetrated my own. I could feel him looking into me as though he could see me for who I really was. I felt all my walls crumbling down right then and there as I permitted him passage and let him through.

I felt my chest rise and fall as my breathing sped up. We were both locked in a trance as we unconsciously drew nearer to one another and allowed whatever magnetic force was pulling us together take full control. Our lips slowly inched closer and I could feel his hot breath on my face. Soon our lips met in a delicate and soft embrace. I parted my lips and let his tongue explore my mouth as I did the same with his. He buried his fingers in my hair and I did the same. Soon our kiss became more heated and passionate – I've never felt anything like this before.

I was in utter bliss.

He removed his right hand from my hair and slowly traced his fingers down my neck and continued going lower until he stopped suddenly. His thumb gently grazed my collarbone sending shivers down my spine – my breath hitched. I looked up at him and I could see pools of lust emanating from his eyes. That's when I realized that I had to stop this before it went too far.

Slowly I regained my composure and turned away from him.

"Sirius, I'm sorry but I can't. We need to stop this before – before it goes too far."

I chanced a glance at him and I could see realization of what my words meant dawn on his face. I saw a flicker of emotions cross his face as I looked at him – disappointment – shock – then guilt.

"Serena …I – I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to – please forgive me." He pleaded looking panic stricken.

"Sirius, it's okay. There's no need to apologize. I just didn't want it to go too far."

He nodded looking down appearing ashamed.

"How's your leg?" I asked out of concern and partly to change the subject.

"It feels a lot better, thanks." He smiled warily.

"Glad to hear it - but it should still be looked at just to be safe." I said seriously.

He nodded and hummed in response.

We fell into a comfortable silence. It didn't feel awkward at all. It actually felt quite peaceful. Sirius appeared content and seemed to be thinking about something as he looked out the living room window. He really did have this sort of aristocratic elegance about him. He was handsome – scratch that, he's bloody gorgeous. I just couldn't believe my lucky stars that I was here with him.

I cleared my throat.

"Sirius, would you be able to take me to Dumbledore. I would very much like to see him. I think he should know about what happened today. You know - about me being a witch…." I continued.

"Right." He agreed. "That's a good idea. I can apparate you to him right now if you'd like?" He asked kindly.

"That would be great. Thanks." I beamed.

He stood up and took hold of my arm. "Just relax and hold on tight."

"Okay." I agreed.

Seconds later we appeared to be in the streets of Hogsmeade. I recognized the shops - The Three Broomsticks and Zonko's. I couldn't believe it – I was in Hogsmeade! It was absolutely breathtaking. I couldn't help but look on in awe – it was simply spectacular. Sirius seemed to notice and smiled looking down at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sirius, are we in Hogsmeade?" I asked just to be sure.

Sirius looked surprised. "Yeah, but how do you – never mind." He said quickly, dismissing the thought.

"I've heard of it but I've never actually _seen_ it." I explained. "But what are we doing here? I thought you said you were going to take me to see Dumbledore?" I continued on.

"I am." He reassured. "But we should grab a bite to eat first – I'm starving." He said as he dramatically placed a hand on his stomach then abruptly grabbed my hand to lead the way.

"Come – follow me. " He stated absent-mindedly as he lead the way. I was thankful that the boots I was wearing were flat ones. They were Lily's. Actually – everything that I owned right now were kindly given to me from Lily. Though I'd doubt she'd miss any of the stuff she gave me – she seemed relieved to be getting rid of it and it probably gave her an excuse to do more shopping. It's not like they were money tight – heck they were loaded and she and James bloody well knew it.

Soon Sirius and I reached the door step of The Three Broomsticks. We slowly entered as Sirius protectively stood in front of me and surveyed the surrounding looking for any danger or signs of trouble. When the coast was clear, he took my hand again and led me to the back corner of the pub. The place was warm and cozy and not as over-crowded as I thought it would be. I suppose it only became over-crowded during Hogsmeade trips where The Three Broomsticks became a popular destination spot for many of the Hogwarts students.

"Sirius!" I heard someone exclaim as I was brought out of my reverie. I turned by head to the right where Sirius was sitting right beside me and spotted a women with wild wavy blond hair who looked to be in her late twenties. Could that be Madam Rosemerta? I thought to myself. My suspicion was confirmed as Sirius beamed back, standing up out of his chair and giving the women a wide bear-like hug.

"Rosemerta! It's nice to see you again. It's been much too long." He replied.

"It has indeed." She scolded.

"I'm sorry." Sirius apologized looking guilty. "I've just been really busy lately. I promise to visit more often."

"You'd better." She warned giving him a hard look.

She then turned to me, noticing me for the first time looking taken aback. "And who do we have here?" She asked curiously looking mildly shocked.

"Rosemerta, I'd like you to meet Serena – a close friend."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively then proceeded to look me over. I felt hot rage beginning to bubble up inside of me but I forced myself to calm down and bit my tongue to prevent myself from retorting.

"Serena…" Sirius then shifted his attention to me "Meet Rosemerta - The owner of this fine establishment." He said charmingly with a wink - which as a result caused the barmaid to blush.

'Oooh that little flirt!' I scoffed to myself. I should slap him upside his head and wipe that stupid smirk off his face!

"Nice to meet you." I forced out offering my hand and giving her a tight smile."

"Same here." She replied shaking my hand, mimicking my tone and expression.

Upon shaking my hand she quickly dismissed me and looked back to Sirius. "Now what will you two be having today?" She asked taking out a quill and a pad of parchment.

"The usual and the same for her as well." He replied with a smile.

She nodded. "Got it. I'll be back in a flash." She smiled.

"She's really pretty." I said bluntly.

Sirius looked at me surprised. "Don't tell me you're jealous." He said incredulously.

"I'm not." I shot back indignantly. "I'm just stating a fact."

Sirius didn't seem to buy it but he didn't say anything. I guess he decided it would be best if he just let it go, foreseeing an argument if he called me out on it.

"So, what exactly did you order?" I asked curiously, changing the subject.

"You'll see." He smiled.

"How do you know I'll even like it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You will." He stated confidently, smirking again.

"Cause you know me so well." I said sarcastically then sighed and sank deeper into my chair.

"Maybe I do." He said seriously looking me straight in the eye.

I was too shocked to reply. I forced myself to look away from him a few moments later, not able to find the right words to break the awkward silence.

Luckily we were saved as Madam Rosemerta returned with our order disrupting the awkwardness between us before it became too unbearable.

"Here you go. Two butterbeers for you and the misses along with Steak and potatoes – just how you like it."

"Thank you. It looks delicious." He smiled widely.

"Your welcome and let me know if you need anything else." She smiled back.

Sirius nodded and then she left. He immediately dug into his plate as though he hadn't eaten in days. "Merlin! This really is delicious! You know – I really should come here more often." He thought aloud to himself.

"Are you sure it's only cause of the food?" I retorted with a snort.

Shit! Did I just say that out loud? I thought to myself as I mentally smacked myself in the head.

"I knew it! Sirius accused pointing a finger at me with his mouth still half full with food."

I frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said defensively crossing my arms over my chest.

Sirius sighed wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin and sitting back in his chair.

"Serena …nothing happened between us I swear. We're old acquaintances is all. She's like an older sister to me - I would never…" He said looking anguished.

"Just forget it." I shot out quickly cutting him off before he could finish. "Your past is none of my business. Just forget I said anything." I replied looking down at my plate as I began cutting into my steak.

I felt Sirius's hand on my right shoulder urging me to look at him.

"Nothing happened." Sirius stressed as though to convey an important message.

"I believe you." I said quietly.

Sirius seemed to except that answer as he removed his hand from my shoulder and resumed to eating his meal.

We ate in silence – neither of us looking at each other or uttering a single word. It was as though we completely disregarded the others existence. I don't know why I had to open my big fat mouth and say stupid things like that. What was wrong with me? I was acting like a jealous girlfriend and we weren't even dating. Heck - we were barely even friends. I sighed. At this rate Sirius would never even consider me as more than a friend if I keep acting this way. I'd better shape up and learn how to control my temper or things will never improve between us.

Resonantly I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted as Sirius Stood up out of his chair and looked down at me. "Ready?" he asked void of expression.

"Yeah." I muttered miserably.

He placed a couple galleons on the table and didn't even wait for me as he began making his way through the pub and out onto the streets. I had to break into a run too catch up to him.

We walked in silence - still not acknowledging the other until we reached a strange looking willow tree. Upon peering at it more closely, I realized that it was the Whomping Willow - he brought me to the shrieking shack.

"Sirius …why-?"

He cut me off. "There's a shack inside this tree - this is where we'll meet Dumbledore. We can't be seen with him in public – it would arouse too much suspicion. I'm sure Voldemort has Death Eater spies watching Dumbledore's every move and we can't have him finding out about The Order. It could ruin everything." He calmly explained.

I nodded my head in understanding.

Sirius then sent out a patronus, probably letting Dumbledore know to meet us in the Shrieking Shack.

He then pointed his wand to the tree and shouted "immobulus!" And then grabbed my hand and led me through the passageway.

He led me up a few slight of stairs until we reached a strange dusty old room. All the furniture was torn with large claw marks – along with the walls and wooden floors. The room obviously hadn't been used in a while because it was extremely dirty and everything was covered in dust. Unfortunately for me, I was hyper-allergenic and I had to cover my mouth and nose with my sleeve to prevent myself from inhaling any of the dust particles which might trigger an allergic reaction – and believe me, it wasn't pretty.

"Nice place you have here." I stated talking through my sleeve – though I doubt he would be able to understand what I had just said as my voice was muffled.

Sirius looked confused for a moment as he tried to make out what I had just said but eventually gave up when he realized it was pointless. He shook his head and looked back at me.

"Sorry about the condition of this place. I suppose I should have cleaned up a little before I brought you in here. Just give me a couple minutes as I get this place cleaned up." He said apologetically.

I nodded my head and walked out of the room waiting just outside the door. I removed my sleeve from my mouth and breathed deeply – getting in some much needed oxygen.

After what felt like only moments – Sirius reappeared looking highly satisfied with himself and beckoned me back in.

Upon entering the room, I couldn't help but gasp. Everything looked completely different – I could barely recognize it.

"How did you get it cleaned up so fast?" I asked incredulously – I was totally shocked.

"Magic." He replied cheekily.

I couldn't help but grin back. I was relieved he was back in his cheery mood again and no longer angry at me for whatever reason he was angry at me before. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders to be honest. I relaxed as the animosity between up disappeared, glad that he was no longer in his pissy mood anymore.

"So…" I began as I was about to strike up a conversation but was immediately interrupted by a loud POP! as Dumbledore apparated into the room right next to me causing me to jump in fright.

"Ah …, Miss Roberts - how lovely it is to see you two again. Now to what may I owe this pleasure?" He inquired.

"Serena asked that I bring her to you. She said she needed to talk to you about …something." Sirius blurted out before I could even respond.

Dumbledore simply looked at me and smiled. "Very well. Would you like to go someplace more private." He politely asked.

"No need sir. Sirius already knows and whatever I have to say to you I can say in front of him as well." I stated honestly.

Dumbledore nodded and waited for me to go on.

"Today I discovered something rather shocking." I started.

"Earlier today I was merely inspecting Sirius's wand…"

Sirius snorted and I heard him mutter under his breath "_merely inspected_ - more like _stole_." But I pretended I didn't hear him and ignored him.

"I gave his wand a little flick and muttered a simple incantation pretending I was a witch and well …erm – the spell sort of _worked_."

Dumbledore seemed unfazed.

"I see. Well, I have to say I'm not surprised. I suspected it but I couldn't be sure…" He said looking off into space.

"Wait." I interrupted. "You mean to tell me you knew – or you thought you knew but you didn't tell me?"

"Well – like I said I wasn't entirely sure and I thought it best you find out on your own. There was no reason to frighten you unnecessarily." He stated simply.

"But I…" I sighed. "I suppose your right." I said dejectedly.

Dumbledore looked at me and simply smiled then shifting his attention to Sirius.

"Mr. Black, please escort Miss Robert's to Ollivander's – she'll be needing a wand."

"What? Why would I need…"

"These are dark times Miss Roberts. You must be able to defend yourself. There will be a time when you'll need protection. Mr. Black here will teach you the basics and I ask that you co-operate with him fully." He said sternly looking into my eyes. I had no choice but to nod my head and agree with him. "Yes sir." I mumbled. Knowing he was right.

"Good." He smiled, then turned to Sirius.

"May I have a word?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly." Sirius grinned looking at me cheekily.

I scoffed looking away from him.

Dumbledore and Sirius spoke quietly to each other – though about what – I couldn't be sure. Personally I thought it was rather rude to leave me out of the conversation but I decided not to dwell on it too much. Soon the conversation ended and Dumbledore and Sirius walked back to me.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore replied with a clap of his hands. "Now I must take my leave and I hope to see you two soon." He said then shifted his gaze towards me and spoke gravely.

"Miss Roberts I hope you'll take this seriously."

"I will." I reassured. "Good day sir."

"Good day indeed." He replied with a smile and then disapparated.

"Well, you heard what Dumbledore said." Sirius said out loud breaking the silence.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." I stated miserable.

"What? You don't like spending time with me." Sirius replied with mock hurt clutching his chest.

"That hurts Miss Roberts. It really does. You know, I know plenty of girls you would love to spend time with me." He replied cheekily with that stupid grin back on his face.

"I'm sure but I can assure you – I'm certainly not one of them." I said scathingly looking at him with disdain.

"Oh really?" He said seductively advancing towards me.

"Yes." I said sternly with a glare. "Now stop acting like a prat and take me to Ollivander's like Dumbledore told you to."

"You know…" Sirius contemplated. "With that tone – I don't think I will. You have to ask me nicely." Sirius replied cheekily looking smug.

"Fine." I gritted out too tired to argue.

"Take me to Ollivander's …_please_." I forced out the last word.

"Hmmm" Sirius pretended to think tapping his finger on his chin. "I suppose I can to that." He smirked.

Sirius walked next to me and offered me his arm. "Ready?" He asked slyly.

I scoffed and reluctantly took his left arm.

"Yes." I mumbled miserably.

**A/N: I'll be introducing Regulus and a couple other characters as well in the next chapter. Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Diagon Alley**

I held my breath and closed my eyes as Sirius apparated us to Diagon Alley. When I was sure we had landed, I slowly opened my eyes and took a look around. We were standing on the sidewalk of a very crowded street. It was loud – I've never seen so many witches and wizards in my entire life.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Sirius whispered in my ear.

"This place is just …wow." I felt completely dumbstruck. Reading about all of this was one thing but actually experiencing it – well it was entirely another. I snuck a glance at Sirius and he was looking at me with an odd expression. I then realized I was gaping like a fish and immediately closed my mouth as I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, I have to take you to Ollivander's. We need to get you a new wand." Sirius said, as he took hold of my arm and led me through the crowded street.

There were all kinds of shops. There were traditional clothing shops selling robes along with other more modern clothing shops for youth displaying the latest in fashion and accessories. There were also shops selling telescopes along with strange metal instruments and various other contraptions that bewildered me. Then we past by a darker more dingy area with shops selling potion ingredients, such as, spider eggs, bat eyes, rat tails and various other ingredients that made me want to gag. Afterwards, we past a small partially concealed shop where I could see strange amulets, lockets and jeweled daggers being sold.

Soon, we reached Ollivander's Wand Shop and Sirius stopped rather abruptly in front of the entrance, causing me to crash into him.

"Sorry." I muttered, rubbing my side.

Sirius ignored my apology and he simply looked up and stared at the shop.

"We're here." He smiled.

"Oh really? I would have never guessed." I said sarcastically looking up at the large sign hanging above the shop that read 'Ollivander's. Maker's Of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'

"Aren't you in a cheeky mood today?" He smirked.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes and walking past him.

I entered the shop causing the bells to jingle, informing the wand maker that a customer had entered.

Sirius was right behind me – he had followed me in and was now leaning casually against the front counter looking rather bored.

"Oh, hello there." I heard an old voice say.

"Hi." I said rather awkwardly looking ahead of me to meet the curious eyes of a strange looking old man.

"I've never seen you in here before." He stated matter of factly with his eyes raised inquisitively.

I cleared my throat. "Um – no you wouldn't have. It's my first time in here." I stated simply.

"I see." He said looking me over trying to figure out who I was …but why? "How may I help you?" He asked, after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Well …erm – I need a wand." I said quietly, shifting slightly.

"Have you_ ever_ owned a wand before?" He asked, looking very curious.

"Um …no. I haven't. This would be my first wand actually." I replied looking down and feeling incredibly embarrassed. I could feel my face heating up and as I looked up, I caught Sirius trying to hold back his laughter. I glared at him trying to give him my most menacing look but that only made him burst out loud with laughter. He was now clutching his sides shaking with fits of laughter. Ollivander and I patiently waited for him to calm down so we could continue on with our business without being interrupted.

Soon the laughter died down and he was able to compose himself.

"Sorry." He apologized straightening up – though not sincerely. "I'll behave."

"You'd better." I warned.

He smirked back.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to the wand maker.

"So, can you help me?" I asked getting back to the task at hand.

The old man looked offended.

"Of course!" He bellowed.

He then quickly turned his back on me and began rummaging through cases of wands until he landed on one that he thought might suit me.

"Try this." He ordered.

I obliged and gave the wand a little flick causing a spark to fly out and explode a shelf.

"No, not that one – definitely not that one." Ollivander muttered.

He thought seriously as he rummaged through more cases until he abruptly stopped. "I wonder…" I heard him ask out loud to himself.

"Here – try this one." He ordered looking a little unsure.

I gave the wand a little flick as I did before and suddenly I felt this strange connection – it felt so weird. I couldn't quite explain it. I could feel my energy coursing through the wand – I was able to guide it. I felt more in _control_.

I looked up, bewildered, not knowing whether or not it was the right wand.

Ollivander clapped. "I knew it!" He exclaimed happily.

"So, is this the right wand?" I asked, looking confused.

"Did you not feel a connection?"

"I think so …it's so strange." I said, feeling completely bewildered. It all felt so surreal.

"Yes." He agreed. "The wand chooses its master and in this particular case this wand has chosen you." He stated.

"Quite an interesting wand – if I might add." He continued looking fascinated. "11 ¼ inches, made of holly with a dragon heartstring core. It's quite _powerful_. It's good for charms and excellent for dueling." He went on.

He continued to talk but I had fazed him out as I simply looked at the long rod of wood in my hands. How could something that looks so harmless be so powerful? I can't believe this is mine – actually mine! I mean – it's just preposterous! Me having my own wand? This is just so weird …

"So, do you like it?" I heard Sirius ask breaking me out of my reverie.

"Um - yeah. I mean it's just so …weird. I can't believe I have my own wand!" I exclaimed happily.

Sirius just laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with him – it felt nice and I could feel my heart warming up. Sometimes you just need to let go and have a good laugh.

"That will be 7 galleons Miss." I heard Ollivander the shop keeper say.

I looked back at him confused. He just gave me a wand – of course I have to pay him money for it! I berated myself. He can't just give it to me for free! I thought as I began rummaging through my pockets which was a waste of time because I knew I didn't have any money on me. I became increasingly flustered and I finally had to look down feeling ashamed because I didn't have any money.

I heard money being put down on the counter and I knew Sirius had just paid the 7 galleons owing. I couldn't look up and meet his eyes. I was really embarrassed and I guess I felt really ashamed because I knew Sirius didn't have a lot of money. He was living off of what his Uncle Alphard had left him in his will and I didn't like the idea of him wasting it on me. It just didn't feel right.

"Come on." I heard Sirius say as he took hold of my hand and led me out of the shop and back onto the streets of Diagon Alley.

I continued to keep my head lowered with my eyes downcast looking at my feet as we walked along the street in silence. Sirius soon noticed this and stopped along a secluded street corner.

He took hold of both of my shoulders and looked at me concerned. "Serena, are you okay?"

I shook my head looking down since I was still unable to look at him and I involuntarily began twisting my feet – something I did when I was nervous or anxious about something.

"Well, what is it?" He asked gently.

I hesitated.

"Come on Serena, you can tell me." He said kindly.

"I just feel so ashamed. It was really embarrassing for me when you had to pay for me back there." I said quietly feeling my face heating up.

Sirius sighed.

"Is that all?" He asked softly as though talking to a child.

I nodded.

"Look, I know how you feel. I really do. When I ran away from home – I didn't have a place of my own or any money either. Luckily prongs took me in and let me stay with him for awhile."

"But that's entirely different!" I exclaimed. "You and James are like brothers! You've known each other for a long time and you were good friends with him when he took you in!" I protested miserably. "You don't even _know_ me that well." I went on. "We've only just met. I don't even think we can call each other friends _yet_." I explained looking at him with a serious expression.

Sirius looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"I can't believe you." Sirius said looking incredulous. "After everything I've done …"

"Oh please." I snorted. "I admit that it was very kind of you to take me in that night that we met in the alleyway but everything you did for me after that was only because you had to. You said yourself that Dumbledore personally gave you 'orders' to take care of me. I doubt you'd do any of this for me out of your own accord." I said scathingly.

I don't know why I was being such a bitch and I hated acting this way towards him but something just kept pushing me to egg him on. I guess I just wanted to know how he truly felt about me. I was hoping he'd admit he had some sort of feelings for me or at least tell me that he cared for me. All I needed was some sort of reassurance. I honestly wished I wasn't so insecure.

My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest and I held my breath as I waited for his answer. It was silent for a few seconds before I finally heard Sirius respond.

Sirius laughed bitterly and looked at me with a hateful glare.

I felt my heart being torn in two as I looked up into his eyes. There was no sympathy or even an ounce of affection – only contempt.

Sirius _hated_ me. My heart sank.

"Is that all you give me credit for? Do you honestly think that I did all those things simply because Dumbledore _told_ me to? Bloody hell Serena - you don't know me at all!" He said exasperatedly.

"I don't even know why I bloody _bother_." He declared angrily flaring his arms.

"I don't know _why_ either." I said quietly.

"Maybe I should've just let you go to that bloody shelter. I don't even know why I stopped you." He said bitterly looking at me with disdain.

Is that honestly how he felt? I thought to myself. I couldn't believe this. I now wish I hadn't said anything. This was just too much. It hurt too much. I felt my eyes water and my heart constrict as I heard him say those words. I needed to get away. I couldn't stand there and face him anymore.

So I did the only think I could – I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, with tears streaking down my face, and I didn't look back. I was afraid that if I did – I would just break down completely, so I just kept running. People were cursing at me to slow down as I shoved past them, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop. I had to get as far away from him as I possibly could.

I didn't know where I was heading, but I honestly didn't care. As I ran past the Quidditch supply store, Quill shops, and Book stores, the crowd around me began to get sparser and the streets became darker and more eerie looking. I looked away from where I was running for a moment to get a bearing of where I was, and the next thing I knew – I ran straight into something – or someone.

I hit him hard and he fell backwards onto the cold pavement along with me right on top of him.

I was panting, and running out of breath, as I began to apologize profusely.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I said earnestly, as I tried to push myself off of him. As I lifted my head off of his chest and looked up, a ray of light escaped through a cloud, illuminating the dark street corner, lighting up my face, as well as the stranger's.

As his face was revealed to me, I gasped. I recognized him immediately. He looked so much like Sirius. He had the same mysterious grey eyes and haughty good looks, though he looked slightly darker – much less friendly looking.

I ran into none other, than Regulus Black.

A few seconds later, his eyes fluttered open and he looked as though he was about to retort, but as he looked up at me, something changed in his eyes, and he stopped himself from doing so.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

He stared at me, transfixed for a moment, before he cleared his throat and muttered "Yeah."

I slowly lifted myself off of him and offered him my hand. He took it warily and as our hands made contact, I felt an electric shock course through me and I'm sure he felt it too because as soon as he stood up, he quickly let go.

"You should watch where you're going." He muttered looking highly irritated.

"Yeah I know, ….I'm sorry." I apologized.

As I looked more closely at his face, I noticed a long scratch along his left cheek, where it must have hit the pavement. People really should stay away from me. I was beginning to become a living hazard to society.

"You've got a long scratch on you left cheek." I said bluntly.

"Yeah, thanks to you." He scolded.

"Does it hurt?" I asked softly, as I lifted my hand to touch it.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled, throwing my hands away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean …." I began.

"Just forget it. I don't have time for this." He hissed, as he shoved past me.

"Serena!" I heard someone yell behind me.

Regulus stopped walking and I saw his back go stiff.

"Serena!" Sirius panted. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Sirius scolded. "You can't just go running off like that! Do you know where we are? There might be …"

"Sirius." Regulus calmly greeted, cutting him off from whatever he was about to say.

"Regulus." Sirius spat. "What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed.

"None of your business." He said venomously.

Sirius immediately looked back at me concerned. "Serena, did he hurt you?" He quickly asked and without waiting for my reply, he drew out his wand and pointed it straight at Regulus's chest. "I swear, if you did anything to her …"

"He didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, standing between them and defending Regulus.

"I don't believe it!" Sirius yelled.

"It's true! He didn't do anything. I bumped into him when I was running away from you!"

"You bumped into him, and he didn't try to hex you?" Sirius asked unbelievingly.

"Yes. That's exactly what happened." I replied calmly.

Sirius laughed sarcastically. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do." I said simply.

"He's a Death Eater!" Sirius accused.

"So!" I retorted. "Not all Death Eater's are evil. He's still human, it's not like he sold his soul." I explained.

"Serena, what is wrong with you? Are you mental? He's a Death eater! You can't trust any of them!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Sirius, he's your brother."

"How did you …"

"Dumbledore told me you had a younger brother, and he looks a lot like you." I made up.

Sirius sighed, looking worn out.

Regulus moved out from behind me, and stood across from Sirius. "He's no brother of mine." Regulus spat, looking at Sirius with disdain.

"He is, whether you two like it or not." I replied, rounding on Regulus. "Don't you miss him at all?" I asked softly, looking into his grey eyes.

He looked sad.

I was about to say something further, but I was rudely interrupted by a snide voice.

"Cissy, Look who we have here." Bellatrix said to Lucius and Narcissa who were standing right next to her.

Sirius immediately took on a defensive stance in front of me.

"Get out of here Bella, this doesn't concern you." Sirius spat.

"And miss out on all the fun? I don't think so." She said menacingly, as she proceeded to step closer.

I could see worry etched on Sirius's Face as he realized that he was out numbered.

Sirius and I both knew that we landed ourselves in a dangerous position, and we had to get ourselves out of there _fast_.

"Look at the blood traitor." Lucius totted. "Such a disgrace. Especially that friend of yours Potter, marrying that filthy _mudblood_!" Lucius spat, looking disgusted.

"Shove it, _Malfoy_." Sirius hissed.

"Why you little …!" Lucius began, as he was about to shoot a curse straight at Sirius, but Sirius was faster, and quickly disarmed him and stunned him in one go.

"How _dare_ you – you filthy blood traitor!" Bellatrix shrieked, as she aimed a hex towards Sirius and he quickly deflected it.

Bellatrix looked livid.

This was _bad_.

Sirius and Bellatrix began to duel heatedly back and forth. I've never felt so scared in my entire life. What if Sirius got severely injured, or worse – killed? I'd never forgive myself if that happened. But what could I do? I felt so helpless – I've never felt so useless in my entire life. I noticed Regulus looked paralyzed. He hadn't moved an inch since the argument began. Narcissa was tending to Lucius trying in vain to reverse the stunning spell, but of course Sirius wouldn't have made it that easy. He must have used a more advanced complicated spell, much to Narcissa's chagrin. Sooner or later, it would wear off.

I turned my attention back to Regulus.

"Regulus, this is ridiculous." I whispered. "This whole war is. I know you think you're fighting for a just cause, but you're not. Voldemort has you fooled – he has you all fooled. He has ulterior motives of his own. Did you know that he's a half-blood?" I asked.

Regulus looked surprised, but didn't say anything. He looked hesitant.

"Yes it's true. His father was a muggle. This whole war isn't just about pure-blood supremacy and you know it."

"I don't believe you."

I sighed, feeling frustrated.

"Open your eyes Reg. He's _using_ you – he's using all of you for his own selfish gains. Voldemort wants power and he's using all of you to get it and although you may not realize this right now - one day you will. One day you'll open your eyes and see the truth."

"Shut up!" He snapped. "You don't know anything!"

Just then, there was a loud shriek ,and I quickly turned around and saw Bellatrix flying backwards right into a brick wall. Within seconds, Sirius had taken hold of my arm and we were running as fast as we could back into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. When it was safe, Sirius stopped and apparated us out of there.

I opened my eyes expecting to be back safe at Sirius's flat again, but I was wrong. He apparated us into an empty field. I looked up and met his angry grey eyes.

He was _pissed_.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: This chapter contains adult content. If you're not comfortable with that, please don't read.  
**

**Chapter 8 – Confessions**

Sirius was _livid_.

He looked like he was about to explode. His angry grey eyes held mine in a fierce stare; it was so intense I had to look away.

"You could have been killed." Sirius growled in a low voice.

"I know, …I'm sorry." I said in a soft voice with my head hung low looking at the ground. I know that everything that transpired was my fault and I felt really guilty about it so he couldn't possibly make me feel worse than I did now.

"You're sorry?" Sirius laughed darkly at this.

I nodded my head. God I felt so pathetic.

"I can't bloody believe you." He spat. "You always fucking do this! You don't listen to a word I say! You completely disregard me, do something stupid and then say you're sorry, then do the same shit all over again!" He exclaimed pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Well …I am sorry – whether you believe me or not. I honestly didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said with my voice breaking at the end. I could feel my eyes watering and tears forming threatening to fall but luckily I managed to blink them away.

God Serena, hold it together. You can't break down in front of him! Don't let him see you cry! You don't want him to think you're a big baby now do you? If you want him to take you seriously then be strong! Show him that you're not a wimp! I thought indignantly to myself.

"Why do you have to be so bloody impossible all the time," Sirius continued. "I swear to Merlin watching over you has become a full time job." He said looking frustrated.

That hurt.

It really did.

I can't believe he just said that. I know that he's angry but that was just ..._low_. I felt a pang in my chest and felt my heart constricting. My eyes burned and began to water again but this time I just couldn't hold the tears. Before I knew it, tears descended down my cheeks and I realized I was crying.

Great.

Now he's going to take pity on me and think of me as a 'big baby'. He's never going to take me seriously now. I felt a dull ache in my chest as more tears continued to pour down my face. I tried to wipe them away feeling increasingly frustrated but more tears would form and stubbornly fall down my cheeks despite my futile attempts at stopping them.

I sniffed and looked away when I caught Sirius looking at me gob smacked.

"Are you …crying?" I heard Sirius ask hesitantly from behind me.

"No." I said stubbornly and then sniffed some more.

Sirius sighed.

From the corner of my eye I saw Sirius conjure up a tissue box with his wand and then discreetly hand it to me from over my shoulder.

I blew my nose and then took a minute to compose myself. When I was sure I looked presentable and not like a complete wreck, I turned around and faced him.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said remorsefully. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He said sincerely looking at me with those mesmerizing grey eyes that I felt like I could get lost in.

"Don't be." I replied letting out a long breath.

"You were right. I shouldn't have been so careless. I know that I can be stubborn and reckless sometimes but I honestly don't mean to be." I said seriously, looking intently into his beautiful grey eyes, urging him to understand.

"Please forgive me for all the stupid things I've ever done. You've been incredibly patient with me. Anyone else would have just given up and let me fend for myself but not you." I stepped closer and he flinched slightly.

"You're an amazing person you know that?" I whispered staring at him intently.

Oh my god, what am I doing? Stop Serena! You're crossing the line! My sub-conscience was screaming for me to halt and think rationally but I found that I couldn't stop. It was almost as though I was in a trance. As I inched closer, I heard more words screaming at me in my head but I didn't listen.

After this, there was _no_ going back.

"Serena what are you…?" Sirius whispered hoarsely.

He looked hesitant. But I could tell by looking into his cloudy grey eyes that he wanted this. That he wanted …_us_.

"Sirius Black," I whispered mere inches from his lips. "You are the most …caring ….selfless …courageous guy I've ever known. ...I-I …think I'm falling in lo-"

But before I could finish Sirius crashed his lips down on mine.

His lips were fierce and passionate at first as he took in every inch of my soft pink velvet lips in his own, so fierce in fact that I felt as though he was sucking the very life out of me but luckily, much to my pleasure, his kisses grew to become more gentle and loving as though I was a delicate flower that could wither at any moment.

His lips were soft and tasted sweet - tantalizing me, tempting me for more.

His tongue grazed my teeth asking for permission to enter and I couldn't help but oblige and surrender to his demands. I parted my lips and let him invade my mouth tasting the sweetness of his soft smooth lips.

He was like a drug.

I was so lost in ecstasy that I couldn't think. I was on cloud number nine. In complete and utter bliss.

I couldn't think of anything but _him_.

He was so _addictive_.

Soon his tantalizing kisses began their deadly descend down my jaw and down my neck. It felt so good – I don't think I've ever experienced so much _pleasure_.

A soft moan escaped my lips.

This turned Sirius on even more. His right hand crept underneath my shirt and his rough slender fingers trailed across my stomach and my waist. Everywhere he touched – it burned. The fire spread through my body until I could take it no longer.

I _needed_ him.

Before I knew it, I had wrapped my legs around his waist and ground myself against him. Wanting, no …_needing_ to feel every inch of him.

I felt Sirius's breath hitch and before I knew it, some sort of frenzy began between the two of us.

It was too late.

There was _no_ going back now.

Our desires took over and a heated frenzy began that wouldn't stop until its thirst had been fully satisfied.

Sirius conjured up a blanket and carefully laid me down to the ground and continued his tantalizing kisses down my neck and collarbone. I pulled at his hair and moaned in pleasure.

Just then I felt Sirius tug at my shirt panting and his eyes quickly found mine asking for permission. I nodded my head and let him continue.

He then pulled my shirt up and over my head as I did the same with his.

His rough hands grasped my bra and I gasped. I felt one hand slip under my back and unclasp the bra from behind. Seconds later it was discarded on the green grass next to us. His hands continued their exploration across my chest and I gasped as the stubble of his faint beard grazed my delicate skin.

He came back to my lips and kissed me fervently some more before tugging on the button of my jeans. His eyes bore into mine one last time and I nodded.

He slowly pulled my jeans down and I kicked them off. He simply stared at me for a moment as I lay clad in nothing but a plain white cotton underwear. I was panting and I could feel my chest rise and fall. I watched as his eyes lingered over my body staring at my chest for a moment before stopping at my underwear.

He was panting quite heavily now and I could see a faint layer of sweat across his forehead and his bare chest.

My god he was beautiful. He was the epitome of a Greek Adonis. …just perfect.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had sat straight up and cupped his face, kissing him passionately some more. I licked my lips and tasted him some more before breaking away and panting feeling completely breathless. I bit my lip and tugged on the waistband of his jeans while looking straight into his lustful grey eyes.

"Are you sure?" He whispered softly looking intently into my honey coloured eyes and breathing heavily.

"Yes." I whispered, lost in his seductive gaze.

He kissed me once more then proceeded to remove his pants.

I watched him until he was clad in only his boxers.

I then looked up and met his grey eyes once more before laying back down on the blanket, eyes still locked with his.

So this was it.

The only item of clothing that was separating us was our underpants.

Sirius held my gaze once more before averting his eyes and lowering it until it rested on my cotton underwear.

He hesitantly tugged on the waistband of my underwear and I could see his hands shaking slightly from the corner of my eyes.

I grasped his hands gently with my own, giving them a tight squeeze before assisting them in the removal of my underwear. He slid them down to my knees and then I gently lifted my right leg up and kicked them off.

His gaze lingered on my body as I lay there, completely and utterly bare.

Odd as it may seem, I strangely didn't feel embarrassed at all. In fact, I felt _free_.

I watched as the fire grew in his eyes. The sun was shining bright in the sky without a single cloud in the sky. I could see the faint freckles sprawled across the top of his cheeks and nose. His black hair was a vivid contrast to his pale skin and his eyes reminded me of the misty sky and the shallow depths of the ocean.

With his eyes still on mine, I watched as he slowly removed his boxers and exposed himself to me. I gasped.

He was BIG.

Sirius smirked at my reaction. "Like what you see?"

I instantly blushed, but then started to worry. He was big …maybe _too_ big. What if he didn't fit? What if I was too small? I was still a virgin so I didn't know what to expect.  
I started to panic. This was going to _hurt_.

"What's wrong?" Sirius's concerned voice whispered, breaking me out of my reverie.

"It's nothing." I said quietly.

Sirius stilled. "We don't have to do this. If you're having second doubts…"

"No!" I practically shouted sitting up. I lowered my voice. "No, I mean …I'm fine. I want this …I want _you_." I said earnestly. We've gone too far for this to stop now.

Sirius still looked wary. "If you're sure…"

"I am." I said firmly, kissing his lips softly. I laid back down and slowly, hesitantly, spread my legs open for him.

Sirius's eyes darkened. He swallowed and began breathing heavily. I lowered my gaze to his manhood and gulped. It stood erect and painfully swollen; it's size even bigger than before.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Sirius positioned himself over my entrance and began to push through. I winced when he stretched against my barrier. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and froze, colour draining from his face.

"You're a …?"

I nodded, heat rising to my cheeks. "I want you to be my first."

Sirius's entire demeanor softened and he gazed at me affectionately.

He placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me softly. "I'll be gentle."

He slowly pushed against my barrier until it suddenly broke. Sirius instantly kissed me to muffle my cry of pain as he broke through me. Tears were leaking through my eyes from the sides. The pain was excruciating. I felt sticky warm blood dripping down my thighs as he tried to push all the way through. It was too painful, I felt like he was ripping me. I quickly placed my right hand on his chest to get him to stop. "It hurts" I whimpered.

He sighed and nodded his head, seemingly out of breath himself. He removed himself completely and I felt instant relief. I was so sore and my pelvic muscles ached. I'm not sure if I ever wanted to do this again. Do people actually find this pleasurable? I knew the first time was painful but I seriously didn't think it would hurt _this_ much.

Sirius grabbed his wand and cleaned up the dried blood.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. It's going to hurt for a little bit longer but I promise it'll get better. Soon, you won't even feel the pain," Sirius whispered softly, gently caressing my cheek. He repositioned himself at my entrance. "Ready?"

I nodded.

He slowly stretched my walls until he was able to push all the way through and as I predicted, it hurt like hell, but then slowly his painful thrusts numbed to a dull ache and soon it started to feel good. A soft moan escaped my lip as he began to thrust deeper and harder into me. He increased his pace and I felt myself beginning to climax. Sweat was dripping down from his flushed face and he began grunting low in his throat.

I felt myself being sent over the edge as a dizzying satisfying sensation overwhelmed me and sent me into bliss. Sirius came as well and released himself entirely into me, soaking my walls with his thick warm juices.

Sirius fell on top of me, breathing heavily onto my chest. I could feel the sticky sweat of his body as his skin clung to me and smell the sweet aroma of our love making.

"That was just….amazing." I breathed.

"Yeah." Sirius breathed.

He then turned over and draped his arm around me protectively, kissing me softy on my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled and snuggled into him.

"I love you too."

Sirius and I continued to lay naked next to each other feeling completely and utterly content. I felt a calm and peace I've never felt before just laying there, bare in his arms. I realized that I truly did love him and I couldn't imagine a world where I lived without him. Well …I could but I refused to think about that world right now. Right now this was my world, this was my reality and I refused to live without him. I could never let him go. I needed him and I knew, from this day forth, that I could never live in a world where he didn't exist.

I would miss my family – yes, but that was a sacrifice I was willing to make to be with him. I could never go back now.

This was it.

He was my life now. He was all I needed.

Sirius stirred next to me and sighed in contentment. I moved my head to the side so I could look up at his beautiful face. He kissed my forehead softly and looked down at me with such warmth and love that I just melted right there and then in his arms.

He laced his fingers through my hair and breathed in my scent. "Merlin Serena, you're beautiful you know that?" He whispered softly into my still damp hair.

I blushed sheepishly and looked down at our intermingled body.

He lifted my chin up towards him with his thumb and index finger so he could look at me properly.

"You _are_." He whispered seriously looking at me intently.

"Really?" I asked still feeling the heat on my face.

"Yes." He breathed. "Merlin …yes. You're bloody amazing. I wish you could see that."

"So are you." I giggled.

He chuckled. "Looks like we're stuck together now. I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go. Sorry Serena but you're mine now." He said cheekily.

"Oh really?" I challenged.

"Hmmm." He breathed holding me tighter to his chest.

I breathed in his musty sweet scent one last time before making to get up.

"Sirius, I think we should go now. It's getting late and people may be looking for us."

"So what? They can wait a little while longer." He grumbled not moving an inch.

I tried to remove his arm and untangle his leg from mine but he wouldn't budge.

"Sirius Black! Move you're bloody arse now!" I yelled.

"No." He smirked. His eyes gleamed as they watched me with amusement as I tried in vain to remove his muscular limbs from mine.

I huffed and puffed as I tried to break free and eventually I just gave up.

He chuckled and smirked back at me as I lay there panting looking completely exhausted.

I frowned.

Sirius sighed and kissed me softly on my lips then removed himself from me.

"Sorry love. I suppose you're right." He said softly as he handed me my undergarments and clothes. "Here, get dressed. I'll apparate us out of here in a minute."

"Thank you." I said shortly, not feeling like forgiving him so easily.

I quickly put on my undergarments as Sirius collected his clothes. As soon as I finished I turned back to Sirius to watch him dress and that was when I noticed his leg. It looked completely unscathed. There wasn't a single scratch or bruise on his shin. How can that be? He couldn't possibly heal that fast can he? I was curious so I decided to ask him about it.

"Sirius, how did your leg heal so fast? I mean, there's not even a single scratch there." I asked curiously with my eyebrows raised inquisitively and my head tilted to the side as I pondered that question.

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Oh…err, I just…" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he shifted his gaze determinately away from me and began fidgeting slightly.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?" I asked even more curious now upon seeing his reaction.

"Okay…..I'll tell you. But only if you promise not to get …._mad_."

"Fine." I replied shortly not intending to keep that promise at all. I just wanted him to answer my question.

"Okay. Well, you see …I'm sort of good at healing spells and I just ….err – fixed it myself." He answered sheepishly looking away and blushing slightly.

"Oh." I replied not fully comprehending it yet.

And then it dawned on me.

"You jerk!" I screeched hitting him hard with my fists.

"Do you know how terrible I felt when I saw how much damage I had inflicted? I felt awful! You were in so much pain and I hated myself for it!" I hissed. "You're such a prat! You watched me tend to your wounds, berating myself for it, and you never said a word!" I scolded panting heavily as I was running out of breath.

"I'm sorry love." Sirius said soothingly. "But I couldn't help myself." He smirked.

"I hate you." I replied childishly.

"No you don't." Sirius said matter of factly with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

"No …I don't." I sighed. "But I'm mad at you."

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't be!" Sirius accused pointing a finger at me.

"I lied." I replied shortly.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? But I honestly couldn't help myself. I liked the ….attention." Sirius confessed looking embarrassed.

I looked at him for a moment and felt my heart flutter. I couldn't be mad at him for that. I actually found that rather _flattering_. Also, as he stood there pouting, he looked so darn cute that I just had to forgive him.

I stepped closer to him and touched his cheek softly, urging him to look at me. When he did, I kissed him softly and smiled at him warmly. "You're forgiven but just don't do that again."

"Okay." He smiled back and kissed me softly once more.

"Now get dressed." I commanded as I smacked his left butt cheek, smirking at him clad in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Oye! You'll pay for that!" He chuckled advancing on me.

I giggled and made a run for it but he was too fast and grabbed me from behind, twisting my body around to face him.

"Hey! Let go!" I laughed as I half-heartedly tried to break away from his fierce grip. He sure was strong.

"Sorry love, but I can't let you get away with that." He chuckled with an evil glint in his eye. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." He said huskily as he began trailing kisses down my neck.

"Sirius stop!" I giggled. "That tickles and we really should be going now." I said as I tried to push away from him.

Sirius grunted. "Fine."

I watched as Sirius pulled a shirt over his head and zip up his pants. When he was finished dressing, he walked towards me and held my arm once more.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah" and closed my eyes.

Seconds later we arrived back at Sirius's flat only to be greeted by an angry looking James.

"Bloody hell padfoot! Where the hell have you been all day?"

He stopped short upon noticing our disheveled appearance and flustered faces.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Playtime's Over **

James looked between Sirius and I with an odd expression on his face. I couldn't quite tell for sure what it was but it almost looked as though he was annoyed with us somehow. Why? I wasn't sure.

"What were you two doing?" James questioned raising an eyebrow. He looked suspicious.

Next to me, I saw Sirius grin and just as he was about to reply, I quickly jumped in and cut him off before he said something that would embarrass us …or me at least.

"Nothing", I replied as calmly as I could. "We weren't doing anything. Sirius here-" I gestured politely towards him on my left, "was kind enough to take me to see Dumbledore earlier today as soon as I found out I was ….err- well, as soon as I realized I was a ….um …"

"A witch?" James finished for me.

I must have looked shocked because James gave me a funny look and decided to elaborate.

"Yes, I know. I just saw Dumbledore on my way over. I can't say I'm surprised though."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Come on, do you really think we're _that_ gullible? Lily knew it from the start. You can't fool us; we're smarter than you think." James gave me a patronizing look.

Great. We're back to _this_ again? He was all friendly with me just yesterday and now he's treating me like an enemy. Why the sudden change of heart?

"James, I really don't know where you're going with this but I'm honestly not playing any games here. Everything's just been so bizarre lately and I'm just trying to cope with it the best I can." I said sincerely.

James snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Excuse me? I shot back.

"I don't trust you." James said scathingly.

What was this all about? What is up with him? I just don't get it. Is he like jealous or something? Is that what this is about? Is he _afraid_ I'm going to take his 'best mate' away from him?

There were a million different questions popping in my head right at that moment, but I had to dismiss them all to focus on the task at hand.

If James was truly worried about losing his best mate over our relationship then he just had to suck it up and get over it. He was being a hypocrite, whether he realized that or not. Sirius always stood by James and supported him when he went _pining_ after Lily. Why? Because that's what best mates do. The least James could do was return the favor. Honestly, what did he expect Sirius to do, stay single forever and remain available for every beck and call of his like a 'good' little dog? He couldn't possibly wish that. Not if he was truly Sirius's _best friend._

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I grew increasingly angry towards James but I knew that I had to keep my cool. An argument between James and I right now wouldn't do either of us any good. _Especially_ not for Sirius. I'm sure he wouldn't feel comfortable with _that_ prospect at all. But I couldn't help but wonder though, that if the time ever came between picking sides, _who_ would he choose?

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew the answer. He'd choose James.

I sighed, resigned. There was no point in fighting so I just gave up.

"Look, I understand where your coming from okay? I do, I really do. But, I'm sorry to burst your bubble because I'm not some crazed death eater lunatic out to get you or your friends." I stated defensively looking determinately towards Sirius as I said those last words. I knew that Sirius believed me but I could only hope that James would believe me too, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't.

"That's rubbish. Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" James replied snidely, arching an eyebrow and giving me a menacing look.

I let out a frustrated huff. I seriously didn't know how long I could stand this for. If James kept going at me like this, then I was seriously going to throttle him. I felt the fingers on my right hand twitch and itching to reach his neck, but I had to restrain myself from doing so. As much as I would like to, I don't think Sirius would appreciate me killing his best mate. And besides, without James, there would be no 'Harry Potter.' No, we can't have _that_ now can we?

"I don't _care_ if you don't believe that, because whether or not you believe me, doesn't change the fact that it's the truth." I said icily, shooting daggers at him.

James was about to reply but before he could do so, Sirius quickly cut him off.

"Come on guys, can we not do this right now?" Sirius asked imploringly, looking desperately between James and I.

"Fine." I said shortly. James merely nodded his head in agreement and I suppose that was good enough for Sirius because he smiled and visibly relaxed.

"Good." Said Sirius smiling, looking from James back to me. I allowed the corners of my mouth to twitch upwards in a small smile. Sirius's eyes twinkled as a response and he winked back at me.

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

James looked disgusted but didn't say anything.

Smart boy.

"So, what is it prongs? Why were you looking for me?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.

James looked tense, eyeing me warily. "There was an attack in the muggle world."

"What?" Sirius choked out, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"Yes Padfoot, It's true. It happened just an hour ago." James responded gravely.

"What happened?" Sirius asked looking angry.

"Death Eaters burned down a muggle elementary school, killing everyone in it. Those poor kids didn't even have a chance. There were muggles that tried to stop the fire but seeing as it was Fiendfyre, it was pointless and they all died in vain. I think the muggles call them fire slayers." James looked up in thought.

"Firemen," I cut in.

James looked back at me startled.

"They're called Firemen."

James scrunched up his nose in disgust. "I didn't ask you." He said scathingly.

"Whatever." I retorted trying to look indifferent. His remark stung but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of him knowing that he got to me. I'd be damned if I'd allowed that to happen.

Sirius noticed the tense atmosphere between James and I, and he didn't look too happy about it, but stayed quiet nonetheless. I suppose he was worried that if he brought up the matter, it would only make the situation worse. Knowing Sirius, he probably already made a mental note to talk to us separately about it.

"Anyways, as I was saying …before I was rudely interrupted-," James shot me a dirty look.

"The muggles were unable to put the fire out and as soon as the Ministry heard word of it, they quickly sent out a team of Aurors and a magical clean-up squad to deal with the mess. Lily reckons that Avery and Mulciber were behind it, seeing as they've always had a knack for the Dark Arts. Lily never forgot what they did to her friend back at Hogwarts. I reckon that Snape had something to do with it too but I didn't dare bring that up to Lily though. I don't know what she ever saw in him." James seethed, tensing his jaw and clenching his fists.

"Of course you wouldn't see anything, seeing as your so bloody naïve and arrogant. You only see the outside and you judge people without even getting to know them first. Lily isn't like that though, is she? No, she's smarter than that and she's got more class." I retorted icily with my lips terse.

James looked shocked for a moment before a look of complete outrage overtook his handsome features. (Yes …he was good-looking, I couldn't deny that.)

"Nobody _asked_ you for your opinion. How would you know anyway?" He retorted mockingly.

That was it. I've had it with him!

"What's your problem? You've been at me ever Since Sirius and I got back. Are you like …jealous or something? Are you _afraid_ I'm going to take your 'best friend' away from you?"

James stuttered for a moment as heat rose to his face. He looked at a loss for words.

Ha! I knew it! So, that was it then? He was truly afraid that he would lose his close friendship with Sirius over our relationship.

Wow. He's a right git.

"Your such a hypocrite." I breathed disbelievingly, looking absolutely gob smacked.

"How dare you!" James screeched. "You don't know anything!"

"Oh yes, I do!" I yelled back.

"You can't stand to see Sirius have a close relationship with someone other than yourself, can you?"

James looked about ready to explode but he didn't say anything. He couldn't because everything I was saying was true. He couldn't deny it.

"You're such a bloody hypocrite. Here you stand in front of him, a happily married man, a marriage of which I presume Sirius fully supported and yet you can't allow him the same courtesy or happiness you've obtained." I laughed mockingly.

"…and you call him you're best mate?" I shook my head in complete bewilderment.

"Shut it! Just shut up!" James cried in outrage.

"Y-You don't know anything! Who are you anyways? You're nobody! You're just some homeless girl we picked up in an alleyway cause we felt sorry for you." He said scathingly, visibly seething through every pore of his body.

I felt hot tears spring to my eyes but I quickly blinked them back because I had to stay strong. I refused to allow his hurtful words sting me.

"Whatever. I don't have to listen to this." I muttered angrily and stormed towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

"Oye! Don't break down my mates flat! If it wasn't for him, you'd be out on the streets!" James yelled after me.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I looked at my disheveled appearance in the bathroom mirror and just lost it. I completely broke down and allowed the tears to flow freely with out restraint.

I distantly heard Sirius scolding James for lashing out at me. I felt slightly appeased at this, but only for a moment. I couldn't quite quench the dull ache I felt in my heart. Why do I always have to be so bloody sensitive? I hate being so weak! I wish I didn't feel anything. I wish I could've just stood my ground and remained indifferent, but I couldn't. I was never that strong. Whenever confrontations arose and people lashed out at me, I would always get hurt, and then I'd run and hide somewhere to save face.

I hated doing that, but I've done it so many times that it's almost become routine now. Every time I see myself getting hurt or on the losing end of an argument, it's almost as though some sort of bodily mechanism turns on and compels me to run away. I always loathed myself afterwards, I hated being so _cowardly_. It's not who I wanted to be. I wanted to be _strong_.

As the seconds ticked by, I continued to hear Sirius and James voices berate each other over our dispute.

"Prongs …I love her." I heard Sirius say, sounding tired and resolute.

"I can't believe this ….bloody hell Padfoot; we don't even know anything about her! How do we even know if we can really trust her?"

"Dumbledore does. And I trust Dumbledore's judgment." Sirius said with finality in his voice as though to end the conversation.

"I can't accept this." James said stubbornly.

"It's not your choice."

"Are you confounded, or …possessed or something? She's ruining your life Padfoot!" James urged imploringly.

"Sorry James, but you can't change my mind on this one." Sirius responded in a dead tone.

"Fine then. I see there's no point in reasoning with you, but heed my warning; she _will _ruin your life. I'm just trying to protect you mate. There's something about her ...I just …I just don't trust her."

Sirius let out a deep breath and I heard him clap a hand on James shoulder.

"I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but James mate, I can take care of myself." Sirius reasoned.

"Well, if you honestly feel that way…"

"I do." Sirius finished for him.

"Alright then. I suppose I should go now. Lily's waiting for me and I don't want her to get worried." James explained.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius brushed off.

"Right then. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I waited a few more seconds until I heard the front door close. As the door closed and the locks bolted themselves, I wondered if I should remain standing in the bathroom or if I should go back out to comfort Sirius. It must have been highly uncomfortable for him to watch his best mate and girlfriend go at each other like we did. It must of torn him to pieces, but I refused to feel guilty about it because I didn't do anything wrong. I was merely standing up for myself. It was James who should be feeling ashamed of himself. I thought he had more sense than that but apparently not.

I heard distant footsteps approaching and I felt my breath hitch.

Sirius stopped just outside the door and listened in.

I kept quiet.

Sirius gently knocked on the door. "Serena?"

I said nothing.

I heard Sirius sigh from outside the door.

I didn't say anything. What could I say?

"Fine. If your going to be like that, then I'll just leave you to it then." And with that last remark, Sirius walked off.

I stood there, confused for a minute, before deciding to act. I slowly opened the door and crept out.

"Sirius?" I called out.

No answer.

Great. He was giving me the same silent treatment I gave him. I suppose I deserved this.

"Sirius?" I called out again.

Still no answer. Huh? That was strange.

"Sirius, I'm sorry okay? I sometimes just get really defensive. I really didn't mean any of it. I honestly didn't mean to offend you …I hope you're not mad?" My voice echoed down the hall as I made my way around his flat in search for him. I opened the bedroom door only to find it empty. I looked around the living room – empty. I turned the corner and peeked into the kitchen only to find the same result – empty.

Where did he go?

He couldn't have just …left?

I made a second round across the flat just to be sure, but I still came up with the same result. It was empty and Sirius was gone.

I stood there slightly dumbstruck.

Wow. I honestly didn't know what to think. I mean, I can't believe he just …_left_. Just like _that_. Especially after …

No, I refused to think about that right now. I'm sure he was just feeling a little overwhelmed with everything that had just transpired. I'm sure he didn't regret anything. I'm sure he wasn't having doubts …

Oh god, but I wasn't sure. What if what James said, really got to him? What if…

No…no…no. This wasn't happening! He said he _loved_ me. He said he couldn't live with out me….

I thought of all the sweet things he whispered in my ear as we made love. He wouldn't just say those things….

But what if it was just _lust_? What if it was just an immense physical attraction that compelled him towards me? He _is_ a teenage boy …well soon to be twenty, if I remember correctly; he'd be turning twenty this November. But, _surely_ he meant those things.

I sat down despairingly on his black leather sofa in the living room and thought of all the possibilities. I noticed that my cheeks were wet and when I reached to touch them I felt hot teardrops on my fingers. _Strange_. I didn't even realize I was crying. I suppose I was in such a state of panic that I didn't notice the fresh cascade of tears flowing down my cheeks.

I continued to sit there. For how long? I wasn't sure.

When I came back to life, I realized that it had gotten colder and the sun had gone down. It was now pitch black, and there I was ….sitting all alone, in the dark. My stomach grumbled and I realized I haven't had anything to eat for a while, so I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

I turned on the kitchen light and opened the refrigerator door. I took out some ham and cheese and proceeded to make a sandwich. It wasn't much but seeing as there wasn't much of a choice and Sirius wouldn't be coming back any time soon, it would just have to do. It would quench the hunger for now and that was all that mattered.

I placed my sandwich on a plate and sat back down on the leather sofa in the living room, which was still shadowed in darkness. I was too lazy to turn on the light and quite frankly I didn't care. In fact I liked the darkness. It had a nice, soothing effect on me and I found it rather peaceful and calming. I continued to slowly eat away at my sandwich in silence and as I was finishing up I heard the front door creak open.

It startled me and I dropped the remains of my sandwich on my plate. I carefully and quietly placed my plate on the coffee table and stood up. I heard the front door close and the locks bolted shut. I remained quiet as I stood there contemplating what to do. I wasn't sure if I should speak or move, so I just remained quiet and waited for him to come to me.

As his footsteps grew nearer, I felt myself growing more and more anxious. What was going to happen? What was he going to say?

However, all those thoughts left my mind as I saw his face emerge from the shadows. A face similar to, but definitely not Sirius's.

"Regulus?" I breathed.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Never judge a book by its cover**

"Regulus? What are you doing here?" I asked, perplexed.

"Honestly, I've been asking myself the same thing." He replied, looking grave.

I arched an eyebrow and looked at him inquisitively.

"I suppose I just wanted to see you." He replied sincerely.

"Oh" I replied slightly surprised.

He wanted to see _me_? But, _why_?

"So, …err do you want to talk?" I mentally smacked myself on my head for asking such a blatantly stupid question. Why else would he come here?

Regulus simply stared at me for a moment and just as I was beginning to get uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze, he broke into a smile. Not a fake/forced smile, but a true genuine smile which made my heart flutter.

"I witnessed something today." He said quietly.

I merely hummed in response. I knew what he was referring to and I think he knew that.

"It was disturbing and the images of what I witnessed keep haunting me." He continued.

"Did you take part in it?" I quickly asked.

Regulus looked startled and he looked back at me with a blank look on his face.

"No." He said truthfully, looking at me intensely.

"I believe you. But what were you doing there?" I asked curiously.

Regulus continued to look at me intensely which made me highly uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

Did I have something on my face? I quickly ran my finger tips over my face for any crumbs of the sandwich I was just eating but found none.

"You believe me?" He asked, mystified.

"Yes, of course I do." I answered honestly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know. There are a number of reasons…"

"Look Reg, you're not a bad person. You're as human as me and you have a heart just like mine." To emphasize this point, I placed my right hand over his heart and gently placed his right hand over my own heart. For a moment we simply stared at each other, lost in one another's gaze, until I, feeling slightly uneasy about it, decided to look away and focus on something else.

I removed my hand from his chest, Regulus's however, still remained on mine, and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to remove it. It wasn't _sexual_. No, it was more _humane_. My heart was beating steadily and as I focused on it, it grew increasingly fast. Regulus seemed to be fascinated by it and looked at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're right."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." He smiled slightly and removed his hand from over my heart and looked through the living room glass windows at the night sky.

I stayed silent next to him and basked in the night sky as he did.

"How did you get in?" I eventually asked. I was curious as to how he managed to bypass all of the protective spells Sirius placed on his flat.

Regulus didn't flinch and simply continued to look out at the moonlight.

"He used the same spells my father used to protect our home. It wasn't very hard." He smirked.

Oh god, he's got the same smirk …

I must have looked agog, because he soon turned to me and stared at me for a moment.

"You must have been surprised to see me." His brows furrowed a bit and he looked at me concerned for a moment. "Did I frighten you?"

"No, you didn't, but I was certainly surprised. I definitely wasn't expecting you." I replied truthfully.

He nodded his head and hummed in response as he turned away from me and back towards the night sky.

"Do you want to talk about it? About what you saw …earlier...?"

He thought about it for a moment, before he spoke.

"The dark lord sent out a group of us. I wasn't sure what the task was or what we were doing there. I was just used as a look out, in case we had Aurors on our trail. It didn't take very long and before I knew it, there was this great fire, and screaming …." Regulus looked pained and agonized for a moment and had to clear his throat and regain his composure before he was able to speak again.

"I _swear_ …I didn't know" He looked at me earnestly. His eyes pleading, _begging_ for me to believe him.

"I don't think you had anything to do with it. Well, not willingly anyway…" I said quietly.

He seemed relieved by this and visibly relaxed.

"Why are you still with him?" I asked curiously. "Don't you know what he's doing is _wrong_?" I whispered. "You must know that."

Regulus stayed quiet or a moment. "I don't have a choice." He said with finality.

I laughed bitterly at this.

"You _do_. He'll kill you eventually, you know that right?" I said seriously.

"I know." He said gravely.

What! He _knew_? If he knows that …then why-?

"I should go." Regulus said abruptly.

I thought about it for a moment and realized that he was right. "Yeah," I nodded, "you probably should. Sirius could pop in any moment now." I said honestly.

Regulus gave me a funny look as I mentioned his brother's name. He seemed to be internally debating something. I wasn't sure what it was at that moment but I soon found out.

"Are you two …?" He made a funny gesture with his hands and I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from laughing. I didn't want to offend him.

I sighed. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure what we are right now." I said tiredly rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Your brother can be a bit …difficult." I trailed off.

He snorted at this and I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly his eyebrows creased and he looked at me intensely. "You won't tell anyone ...?"

"Don't worry, I won't. Not even Sirius, and if you ever need to talk ...I'm here."

He gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

I smiled wider and nodded.

At this, Regulus turned to leave and I watched him walk out of the apartment.

As the door closed, I stood there thinking about all the events that transpired since my arrival. At first everything seemed so surreal but now, it seemed normal. I was growing accustomed to this world and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. As I grew more attached, it would become increasingly difficult to leave. I found myself thinking about my family and home life less and less and that prospect frightened me.

I picked up my plate from the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen. I washed my plate, then grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I drank the full glass feeling perched and made my way towards bed. I was feeling incredibly tired and I desperately wanted sleep. I didn't even know what time it was.

I got comfortable under the cover and stretched my limbs. I closed my eyes and expected to fall asleep but found that I couldn't. As the minutes ticked back, I grew increasingly worried.

Sirius still hasn't come back yet.

I sat up and checked the clock on the nightstand. It was 1:00 am. Where was he?

I laid back down and rested my head back on my pillow. I tried in vain to get some desperately needed sleep, but I just couldn't. I kept tossing and turning all night, checking the clock every fifteen to twenty minutes.

It was now 3:30 am. Where could he have gone?

I started to panic. What if something bad happened? What if…?

I was quickly brought back to life as I heard a disturbance in the kitchen. Afraid that it could be a possible intruder or _worse_, a death eater, I quietly crept towards the bedroom door, grabbing my wand along the way, and peeked out.

The kitchen light was on and to my immense relief, there stood Sirius looking ….intoxicated?

What the hell?

He held a bottle of firewhisky in his hand. His eyes were droopy and his face was flushed. His skin was red and blotchy and he seemed really …out of it. He was pissed drunk.

I was livid.

He left me alone in his flat, all night, just so he could get _wasted_?

I was beyond livid. Hell, I was furious, but there was no point in me confronting him now. Not when he was in this state. I'd confront him in the morning and give him a firm talking to. Why the hell did he go and do that to himself? Did he not think I'd be worried? I stayed up most of the night waiting for him, sick with worry, afraid that something bad might have happened to him. How could he be so …insensitive?

I heard footsteps coming down the hall from the kitchen and making their way towards where I was standing and without thinking, I quickly jumped back in bed and shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

As the bedroom door creaked open and the kitchen light infiltrated the room, I could see Sirius's shadow standing by the doorway, surveying me.

Sirius stood there for a minute and seemed to be contemplating something. Was he wondering whether or not he should get in bed with me? Or sleep on the couch? More seconds ticked by and eventually Sirius stumbled towards the bed. To his credit, he tried to be quiet but he was failing miserably.

He sat down opposite me, causing the bed springs to creak, and slowly removed his shoes.

He turned towards me and gently brushed some hair away from my face.

"Serena, you awake?" He slurred.

I could smell the alcohol in his breath. It was strong and I found it difficult to breathe.

"Yes." I responded quietly.

Sirius stayed quiet.

"I was up all night waiting for you. I was worried when you didn't come back." I explained.

"Where were you?" I whispered, turning my body towards his.

"I-I just ..."

"You're drunk." I said tersely. "You've been drinking. You left me here, all alone, worried sick about you, so you could get yourself …pissed?" I scolded, feeling anger rise in me.

"How does that make you feel?" I continued. "Or better, how do you think that makes _me_ feel?" I seethed, clenching my jaw.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"Just forget it." I brushed off. "I haven't had any sleep all night, and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." I turned my body away from his and closed my eyes.

Sirius didn't say anything after. He just laid there for a few minutes looking at the ceiling.

After what seemed to be about ten minutes, he got up and left the bedroom. I heard his footsteps in the living room and heard the sofa creak. So he chose to sleep on the couch tonight? That's fine by me. I didn't care.

I continued to lay there, restless. The tears were flowing freely down my cheeks but I made no movement to stop them. It was dark and no one could see me. I was alone.

The next morning, I woke up, still feeling groggy and restless from the lack of sleep I'd received from last night. The sun shone brightly in the sky and it looked like it was going to be a hot day. I debated whether or not I should stay in bed to catch up on some more sleep but seeing as it was probably pointless, I decided to get up and enjoy what I could of this bright sunny weather.

I removed the covers and slung my legs over the bed and crept out of the bedroom. I peeked into the living room, and sure enough, there lay Sirius sound asleep, sprawled across the sofa; the spitting image of a man hung over.

I stepped closer and surveyed him closely. He looked so _vulnerable_. I felt a pang of affection towards him as I watched him sleep peacefully. There was a lock of hair sticking to the corner of his mouth, and I gently lifted my finger towards his face and brushed it aside.

My touch caused Sirius to stir and before I could react, he had opened his eyes and was staring at me.

We simply stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to speak. Sirius's sleepy eyes bore into mine and he was looking at me intensely. He looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his mouth firmly shut.

I cleared my throat and looked down at the floor. "I'm just going to take a shower."

Sirius gave a slight nod of his head and continued to stare at me.

"Right then…" I trailed off as I turned my back towards him and made my way towards the bathroom.

As I stepped into the bathroom I noticed a putrid stench. It was so overwhelming, I felt the bile rise in the throat and I had to swallow it to prevent myself from puking.

I turned on the light and instantly gagged.

There was urine all over the toilet seat and vomit all over the floor.

I felt something wet under my right foot and instantly realized I had stepped into a puddle of it.

"Sirius!" I screeched.

Sirius instantly bolted off the sofa and ran towards me.

"What?" He shot out looking worried. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"No, I'm _not_ fucking okay! There's piss and vomit all over the fucking floor!" I screeched.

"Shit." Sirius cursed, looking at the mess looking just as disgusted as I was and ready to puke himself.

"Well? What are you waiting for? CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW!"

At my outrage, Sirius quickly jumped into action, grabbed his wand and started muttering spells.

Once everything was cleaned up, Sirius turned towards me and looked at me remorsefully, having the decency to look ashamed and embarrassed.

"Shit Serena, I'm so sorry. I guess I was just so out of it last night and I never noticed…" Sirius trailed off and ran his hands through his hair. "That was bloody revolting, I'm so sorry you had to see that." He said sincerely looking at me pleadingly looking immensely apologetic.

"You _need_ to stop drinking Sirius. This can become an addiction, do you realize that? You can't just _drink_ your sorrow and misery away. Swear to me you won't do it again." I said sternly.

He looked serious. "I swear."

"I'll hold you to that." I threatened.

"I know." He smiled sadly.

"Alright then. Now, that _that's_ been settled, I'm just going to hop into the shower and get myself cleaned up." I turned towards him and sniffed a bit. "And I suggest you do the same." I said scrunching up my nose.

"Is that an open invitation?" He said slyly, winking at me.

I laughed heartily and looked back at him.

He looked hopeful but unfortunately for him, I just wasn't in the mood. Not after what I had just witnessed.

"No." I smiled, and turned around and closed the door in his face.

I turned the shower on and as I was waiting for the water to warm up, I quickly brushed my teeth and discarded my clothes. I placed my right hand under the water to see if it was warm enough and when it was, I stepped in. I lathered my body luxuriously with soap, paying special attention to my right foot where I scrubbed especially hard. The warm water was very soothing and incredibly relaxing. I simply stood there for a few more minutes, rinsing off the remainder of the soap and basking in the water's warmth.

When I was finished, I reached for a towel with my right hand, only to come up empty.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" I scoffed.

I looked around the bathroom for a towel, _any_ towel, only to find none.

I squeezed the excess water out of my hair and stepped out of the shower. I slowly cracked the bathroom door open and contemplated making a run for it. Sadly, I wasn't that brave and chickened out. I opted for the easier route and simply decided to ask Sirius for a towel instead.

"Sirius!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Seconds later, he arrived.

"Could you yell any _louder_? Merlin, you're worse than my mother." Sirius said looking flabbergasted.

"Nice to know." I responded sarcastically. "Could you get me a towel?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why? There isn't one in there?" He asked stupidly.

I scoffed. "If there _was_, would I be asking you?"

He just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? GET ME A TOWEL!"

Sirius merely stepped back and leaned against the wall. "Well, if you're going to yell at me like that, then I won't. I'm not your servant you know, you can't just order me around." He said stubbornly.

"Why, you little-,"

"There, there, sweet heart. No reason for name calling. You simply have to ask me nicely." He smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Why did I know he was going to say that?

I frowned.

"Sirius, just be a good little dog and get me my towel." I smirked.

"How did you-?"

"Dumbledore." I cut in. "He went over everyone's patronus's with me, seeing as I'm part of The Order now, he thought it was important I know …just in case." I explained.

"Oh." Sirius replied looked surprised but bought the lie nonetheless. It was completely logical so there was no reason he should doubt it.

"I'm waiting." I said impatiently.

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'll get you a bloody towel." Sirius said annoyed, as he walked off.

He came back a minute later …with a _tea_ towel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I screeched.

"It's a towel." He smirked, amused.

I poked my hand through the door and grabbed the towel from his hands. "Are you mental? What the hell is _this_ supposed to cover?" I yelled, outraged.

"Be inventive. I'm _sure_ you'll manage." And with that, he walked off, leaving me seething.

"I swear to god Sirius, I'm going to strangle you!" I yelled out after him.

"I look forward to it!" He yelled back, laughing.

I stood there, still seething and dripping wet. I had two options.

1. Make due with the tea towel looking utterly undignified, or;  
2. Make a run for it, butt naked.

I groaned. None of those options sounding very appealing but I had to choose one, so I opted for the latter. I mentally scolded myself for not doing that from the start, but now that I've learned my lesson, I'll know what to do in the future if a similar situation arises.

I grabbed my night clothes and made a dash for the bedroom. As soon as I made it, I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

Yes! I made it! Well, that wasn't so hard…

I discarded my night clothes in the laundry basket and opened up the drawer that contained my clothes. I started sifting through the drawer, looking for a suitable outfit to wear. It looked like it would be a hot day so I searched for a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"You look good naked." A husky voice purred in my right ear.

"Sirius!" I said startled, quickly turning around to face him.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. "Turn around you pervert!" I screeched, mortified.

Yeah, I know that he's already seen me naked but this was a different situation and it was still mortifying. I still wasn't completely confident. What if I had dimples on my butt or something? I never really looked at myself naked before so I wouldn't really know. What if I had a huge mole or birth mark somewhere and he _saw_ that? That would be so embarrassing!

I shuddered at the thought.

Sirius snorted. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." He said amused.

I frowned. "Just turn around."

Sirius rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

"Merlin, you girls are mental." He muttered.

I ignored him.

I quickly found an outfit to wear and threw it on. I was wearing white jean shorts and a plain white tank top. All in all, I didn't look too bad.

"So, how did you get in here?" I said conversationally. as I turned back around to face him. "I locked the door and I didn't see you come in." And then a thought struck me. "You didn't apparate in here on purpose to catch me butt naked, did you?" I glared at him fiercely and he just stood there dumbfounded.

"You _did_,didn't you?" I shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Sirius seemed to regain his senses because he immediately stiffened and scowled.

"Calm down you lunatic! I was just searching my closet for a fresh change of clothes until you suddenly barged in here muttering and laughing to yourself like a mad women." He gave me a hard penetrating stare.

"You know, I really should take you to St. Mungo's." He mused.

"Oh, piss off." I hissed and shoved past him.

"Hurry up and take that shower cause I'm starving and there's no food in the flat!" I yelled back at him.

"Bloody women." I heard him mutter haughtily when he thought I was out of earshot.

"I heard that." I called back, now sitting comfortably on the black leather sofa in the living room.

I heard him shuffle back in the bedroom and then storm moodily towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

As I heard the shower turn on, I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flicked on the TV. I mindlessly watched commercials and boring 70's sitcoms as I waited for him to finish. As my stomach grumbled for food, I grew increasingly impatient and hoped he would come out soon.

Some fifteen later he emerged, looking …..err – well he looked really _good_.

He was shirtless and only had black jeans on. His face was nice and smooth and I could tell he just shaved because I could still smell the aftershave as he sat down next to me. His hair was still wet, and a few strands of it fell into his eyes. I resisted the urge to tuck it away. My eyes drifted lower to his moist chest and I found myself glued to his abs. They were as hard as steel, and as I openly gawked at him, Sirius noticed my expression and smirked.

"You know…" Sirius said coming closer. "We don't have to eat breakfast right away." He whispered huskily in my ear, laying his hand on my thigh.

I swallowed.

I cleared my throat. "We do." I stated firmly. "You may have had a decent meal last night but I _didn't_, and right now, I'm starved."

Sirius frowned.

He was looking at me haughtily now.

"Don't give me that!" I said defensively. "If you picked up groceries like I told you to do before and actually kept food in the fridge then I wouldn't be so hungry and maybe ...maybe …erm- you know …" I trailed off, heat rising to my face.

He smiled knowingly. "Yes, I _know_."

I blushed furiously.

"Well then." I said flustered, regaining my composure. "We should get going now."

"Indeed we should." He agreed and swiftly pulled a shirt over his head and offered me his arm.

Seconds later, we apparated in front of what appeared to be a posh looking restaurant. There were waiters bustling about taking orders and serving the customers. The sweet aroma of café and freshly baked goodies filled my nostrils. My stomach grumbled in eager anticipation. The décor was lavish and the atmosphere screamed romance. Every table had a fresh assortment of flowers – lilies, roses, orchids, carnations just to name a few.

I smiled. Sirius was making an honest effort to make our relationship work. I suppose this was an apology and to make-up for what happened last night.

I suppose I could forgive him.

"Come, I have a table reserved for us." Sirius stated as he led me towards the entrance of the restaurant and spoke to the hostess upon our arrival.

I smiled.

This was just so romantic! I can't believe Sirius put in all this effort ….for _me_. This was our first real date and I suppose he wanted to leave a good impression, something I would never forget. I pictured ourselves sharing a romantic breakfast alone, holding hands and looking affectionately into one another's eyes…

Oh, this is so exciting!

The hostess began to lead us to our table and I continued daydreaming about our 'perfect date'.

I sighed in contentment.

The hostess finally lead us to our table, and Sirius being the perfect 'gentlemen', brought out my chair and waited for me to sit down before he did himself. There were two menu's sitting at the corner of the table and Sirius grabbed them and politely offered me mine first.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Don't mention it." He smiled back.

We started flicking through the menu and I noticed Sirius looked a bit uncomfortable. He kept fidgeting in his seat and running his hands through his hair. When he noticed me staring, he looked up, and smiling nervously at me. I smiled reassuringly back. I suppose he was just nervous because this was our first official date and he didn't want to muck it up. I also noticed that he kept glancing at his watch. Did he have something else planned after this? I started getting excited just thinking about all the possibilities.

"Sir, would you like me to take your order?" asked a waiter by Sirius's side.

I was brought out of my daydream as I looked expectantly at Sirius.

"Could you give us another ten minutes?" Sirius asked.

What! I was starving! I groaned, I suppose _another_ ten minutes wouldn't hurt. Why did he need that much time though? Was he really _that_ picky? I wanted to know why my food was postponed, so I decided to speak up.

"Seriously? It takes you _that_ long to make an order? You know I'm starving."

Sirius looked up briefly to look at me then quickly averted his eyes back to his menu when he noticed me openly staring at him.

"Err – yes …well, sorry about that." He stuttered, fidgeting again nervously in his chair.

Was the chair _really_ that uncomfortable? It felt pretty comfy to me so I didn't think it was that at all. No, no ….it had to be something else.

"I'm not sure what you'd like." He said abruptly. "Do you like pancakes? I can order you pancakes, or if you'd like I can order you the eggs benedict with bacon and toast on the side. That's sounds rather delicious. In fact, I think I'll order that myself. Yes, I'll definitely order that one." He rambled on.

"Sirius, what's going on?" I said abruptly, deciding to cut to the chase. "You're not acting normal. You're nervous about something. What is it?" I probed gently.

Sirius sighed, slumping miserably in his chair and running a shaky hand through his hair.

"I just want everything to go smoothly." He said honestly.

I felt quite relieved by this. In fact, I was elated. Was he really that nervous because of …_me_? I couldn't believe it, that was just …that was just so sweet! I felt a surge of affection towards Sirius at that moment and I wanted nothing more than to just snog him, but seeing as this were a fancy upscale restaurant, it wasn't entirely appropriate.

"Sirius, that's really sweet of you, but there's really no reason to be nervous." I said softly, squeezing his hand in mine. "I'm not going to bite you're head off."

"That's a relief." Sirius chuckled, letting out a shaky breath and visibly relaxing.

"I just want you and prongs to get along."

"How does that have anything to do with our date?" I asked, confused.

"_Date_?" Sirius croaked.

"Well …yes, that's why we're here, isn't it?" I asked perplexed. "To make up for last night." I continued. "You brought me here so we could have a romantic breakfast together. You know, just you and me." I smiled. "Technically this is our first real 'date' and you just want everything to go smoothly, don't you? That why you've been so nervous. Am I right?" I smiled expectantly.

Sirius visibly paled. He was speechless.

"Am I right?" I repeated.

Sirius began to sweat profusely, looking _very_ uncomfortable.

"Err – yes." He stuttered. "I'll be back in a minute." He said quickly.

As he abruptly got up to leave, he accidentally bumped into the hostess causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the floor.

"Oye! Padfoot, you alright mate?" James laughed, offering Sirius his hand.

What? What is _he_ doing here?


	11. Chapter 11

(All characters and storyline property of J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement intended!)

**A/N: I'm _so_ sorry guys! I know it's been months since I've updated. I've been really busy with school and work lately, I hardly have time to write anymore. The only free time I have to myself is the weekends and even that is swamped. I wrote this chapter as quickly as I could as soon as I found time available to write it. I even got a head start on chapter twelve but I don't know if I'll finish it off in time to post next weekend seeing as I have a staff Christmas Party to go to on the 11th. So, if not this upcoming weekend, I'll definitely update again in the following one. **

**This chapter is dedicated to mockingjay. I signed in this morning and read your reviews and became motivated to write again. I'd also like to thank everyone who added my story to their favourites. It let's me know that people are actually reading my story so that really means a lot. **

**Without further adieu, here is chapter 11! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Reconciliation **

"James?" I asked.

I looked at Sirius then back to James again. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Sirius invited us to join you two. I hope that's alright with you?" I heard a feminine voice say as Lily came up from behind James to stand next to him.

"Oh, um - sure. I suppose that would be alright." I stuttered.

I gave Sirius a questioning look to which he averted his gaze.

Lily noticed our exchange and immediately spoke up.

"James, why don't you and Sirius go ahead and order for us, while Serena and I go to the loo. We won't be long." Lily said as she hooked her arm with mine and began walking us towards the women's loo.

I kept quiet and didn't say anything. I figured she wanted to talk to me privately about something.

As we entered the women's loo in the restaurant, Lily quickly glanced around to see if we were alone, when she saw that we were, she turned towards me and her expression turned serious.

"Serena, please don't be upset with Sirius. He sent us an owl earlier this morning asking us to meet you two for brunch. I know you and James had a falling out last night and aren't on the best of terms right now but it means a lot to Sirius if you two could make up and get along." She said, looking at me intensely.

I sighed. "Lily, I'm sorry but you're talking to the wrong person. I had no problems with James whatsoever until last night. He's the one with the issues, not me."

Lily sighed.

"I know James can be a bit difficult but _please_, just give him some time and he'll come around."

"I don't know…" I said unsure.

"Serena, please." She begged grabbing my hands in hers and looking at me imploringly.

"I -…"

"James was absolutely gutted last night. He was miserable. I'm not making excuses for him but please Serena, you have to understand. James loves Sirius like a brother and he just doesn't want to see him get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt him." I said feeling insulted. "I – I care for him …a lot."

Lily breathed deeply and ran a hand through her dark mane of red hair.

"I know you won't." She said sincerely. "But James doesn't know that. I'll talk to him but please just promise me that you'll try to get along for Sirius's sake. He …loves you. I hope you know that?"

"I do." I said seriously. "And …I love him _too_."

Lily smiled and nodded. "So you'll try to get along with James?"

I smiled warily. "I'll try."

Lily beamed. "Good."

Lily abruptly grabbed my hand and began walking us back to our table. "Come, let's not keep the boys waiting."

As we were approaching our table, I noticed that James and Sirius were enthralled in deep conversation. Lily cleared her throat to get the boys attention.

They abruptly stopped talking and James immediately grinned upon seeing Lily.

"Ah! Sweetheart, you're back!"

"I am. Did you order breakfast for us?" Lily asked as she scooted into the seat next to James.

"We did." He smiled.

I quietly scooted next to Sirius and didn't say anything. Neither did Sirius.

I looked up at James and caught his eye. He looked at me intensely, waiting for me to say something, so I did.

I brought my right hand out in front of him and looked at him seriously. "Truce?"

James wavered for a bit but upon Lily's glare, he faltered. "Truce." He repeated and shook my hand.

I smiled and he gave me a slight smile in return.

Lily beamed and kissed James on the cheek and whispered "I love you" in his ear.

Sirius grabbed my hand and gave me a firm squeeze. "I love you." He whispered and kissed me softly on the lips.

I smiled. "I love you too," I whispered deciding to join in the '_I love you fest_'.

Shortly after, our breakfast arrived. The food smelled delicious, and my mouth watered in eager anticipation.

I ate greedily until my stomach felt like it was going to burst. Sirius ordered the eggs benedict for me and I ate every last morsel along with some pancakes I stole off his plate, much to his displeasure.

"Hey, why don't you guys come over?" James asked, looking between me and Sirius eagerly.

Sirius looked at me and I smiled and nodded.

"We'd love to." I responded, smiling widely at James.

* * *

Currently, I was sitting in the living room of James & Lily's family home in Godric's Hollow. The couch I was sitting on was quite comfy and the home looked rather inviting. There were pictures of family and friends above the mantle of the fireplace, one of which contained a picture of an old witch and wizard who I assumed was most probably James parents. They were wearing expensive looking dress robes and had this 'aristocratic air' about them showcasing their importance in society. They didn't look snobbish though. No, they looked rather peaceful and complacent. You could certainly tell they were rich and well off. I always wondered what it would be like to have a family like that. I guess I sort of envied James in a way in that regard. It would have been nice to be born in a rich upper class family like his, to be able to have anything you want, treated with respect and envied. Oh well, we can't all be born in a goldmine.

"Oye! You cheated!" Sirius barked at James, pointing an accusing finger from across the living room. They were playing a game of exploding snap and Sirius, unfortunately, just had his eyebrows singed.

"Don't know what you're talking about mate. You're just a sore loser." James haughtily replied to Sirius's fuming face.

Sirius scoffed, muttering a string of colourful curses under his breath. He looked like a pouty child and I couldn't help but laugh. I found that rather amusing and not to mention adorable.

Sirius softened at my response and smiled as we locked eyes. God he's cute. I wish I could just shove him against that wall and snog him senseless.

I sighed. If only we were alone …

"Here, have some iced tea. You must be thirsty." Came Lily's reply as she sat next to me, placing a tray with four iced tea's on the coffee table in front of me.

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

"James dear, Sirius, there's iced tea on the table if you'd like some."

James and Sirius stood up and stretched, before making their way towards us.

"Thanks." They both said at the same time as they sat opposite me and Lily. Sirius caught my eye and winked, showcasing that brilliant smile of his that made me want to melt. I averted my eyes downward with an ice tea in my hand and blushed. God, I am such a girl.

"So, have you been practicing any spells lately?' Came Lily's reply from next to me, breaking the silence.

"Erm – no, not really, to be quite honest." I replied truthfully. "Although, I was quite successful with Alohomora," I added. "Though, that may have just been beginners luck-"

"Well you should definitely start." Lily cut in.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded in agreement. "And beginners luck my arse. You're a bloody talented witch Serena. You shouldn't underestimate yourself." Sirius said sternly.

"Thanks," I replied feebly, blushing slightly at his intensity.

"Alright then," came James reply. "After refreshments, Sirius and I will go over the basics with you. I think we should cover defensive spells first. What do you think Padfoot?" James asked, shifting his attention to Sirius.

"I think you're right mate." Sirius nodded in agreement, "Especially at a time like this. You never know when a death eater might attack."

"Hmmm" James hummed in agreement, finishing off his iced tea.

"Merlin, that was delicious." James said appreciatively, licking his lips.

From the corner of my eye, I caught Lily staring at them looking slightly flustered. Oooh, I wonder what sorts of dirty thoughts are running through her mind right now! Not so innocent now, are you Lily? Hehehe.

"Thanks Lily." James added, completely oblivious.

Lily slowly recovered and regained her control. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Me and Sirius instantly locked gazes and smiled mischievously.

James was _so_ going to get laid.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Look Prongs, why don't I take Serena back to my place and teach her some of the basics on my own. After all, it's been a long day and I'm sure you and Lily are both tired. You two should head upstairs and get some _sleep_." Sirius emphasized the last word, looking at James pointedly.

James sat there confused for a moment and it wasn't until Lily got up flustered, carrying the ice tray and excusing herself towards the kitchen that it finally clicked in. Sirius smirked and waggled his eyebrows in emphasis to press the point.

"You're woman is in heat mate. I think you should take care of that."

"Sirius!" I gasped. "You're positively vile." I laughed, shaking my head.

Sirius merely shrugged his shoulders, looking like he could care less.

"So, how about it then? Let's call it a day and meet up again tomorrow." Sirius pressed, wanting his best mate to get some.

"Alright." James smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

I should warn Lily.

I cleared my throat. "Sirius just give me a minute okay? I just want to say goodbye to Lily real quick," I said innocently before I quickly turned around and sped towards the kitchen before he could stop me.

I caught Lily finishing up with the dishes and made my way towards her.

"James is under the impression that's he's going to get shagged." I said bluntly.

Lily looked taken aback my bluntness for a moment. Then smiled mischievously and arched a perfect eyebrow. "Oh, does he now?"

"Yep," I nodded, "Just thought I should warn you."

She laughed. "Oh _please_, I can take care of myself." She chuckled, placing the last dish in the dish rack. "If anything, he's the one who should be warned." She said playfully with an evil glint in her eye.

I laughed. "Men are so naïve."

"You got that right." She smirked.

"Hmmm" I nodded. "Well, I should get going. Sirius is waiting for me and I just wanted to quickly say goodbye before I left. I had fun hanging out with you and James today and I hope we can do this more often."

"We should." She agreed. "I'd like us to become good friends." She said giving me a tight hug.

"Me too," I beamed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." I said turning away.

"Absolutely, and please don't forget to practice those defensive spells!" She shouted as I was walking away.

I chuckled. "I won't!"

As soon as Sirius and I apparated back to the flat, I immediately headed straight to the bedroom and collapsed onto the warm, cushy, bed.

"What a long day," I yawned.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed and realized that it was only six thirty in the evening.

"Please don't tell me you're tired," Sirius teased.

"A little," I yawned again, stretching my limbs and making myself more comfortable.

Sirius fell onto the bed next to me and immediately crushed my body with his, wrapping this strong arms around my waist.

"Ooof! Sirius gerroff, I can't breathe! I choked out.

"Whoops, sorry about that," Sirius said sheepishly, chuckling slightly. "But we only just got back and now that we're alone…"

Sirius began trailing kisses down my neck and collarbone, sending shivers down my spine and leaving my skin tingling.

Okay, _now_ I'm fully awake.

I turned my body towards his and cupped his face. I kissed him softly on the lips and gently tugged his lower lip. "Make love to me," I whispered hoarsely, feeling aroused.

Sirius smirked against my lips and nodded.

God, he's sexy.

Sirius took off his shirt and I helped him to do the same with mine.

Sirius gently laid his body above mine and began kissing me softly. I began messaging his lips with mine, gently kneading his lower lip, causing Sirius to growl. He pushed his tongue against my lips, wanting to enter. I opened my mouth and let him explore. He began massaging my tongue with his, causing me to elicit a moan in response. He tasted both sweet and spicy, like cherry and cinnamon and I felt myself becoming increasingly hungry, wanting to devour him completely.

Soon our gentle kisses and exploration became intense and we began kissing passionately. I gently clawed his naked back with my nails and grazed my teeth along his jaw. He growled and instantly became more aggressive.

He tugged on my earlobe with his teeth and began sucking my neck, causing me to gasp. I could feel the stubble from his faint beard, which tickled me as he began trailing kisses along my jaw and collarbone. He pressed his hard ripped upper body against mine and I could immediately feel every muscle and tendon against my skin as he moved.

"Sirius…" I moaned as he began kissing my breast and kneading it gently with his hands.

"Please…" I whispered hoarsely, arching my back, unable to wait any longer.

Sirius sucked on my right breast and gently tugged on my nipple with his teeth causing me to moan.

A fire coursed through me and I found myself breathing heavily waiting in eager anticipation.

He kissed my abdomen, unbuttoning my shorts in the process then gently slid them down. He sat up and quickly discarded his pants and boxers, while I slid out of my underwear, both of us unable to hold out any longer.

"Oh …god…." I breathed.

A wave of ecstasy coursed through me as Sirius entered me fully.

I was still slightly sore from yesterday but good lord, It felt so good!

Sirius groaned above me, perspiring slightly along his chest and forehead.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath. "You're so tight," He groaned.

Sirius began thrusting deeper into me, hitting my g-spot causing me to gasp and dig my nails into his back.

Sirius was relentless and my response only spurred him on further. He quickened his pace and began pumping harder and faster into me. I arched my back and lifted my leg further, matching him with every thrust, wanting to feel him completely.

Soon we reached a steady rhythm and Sirius and I began breathing heavy, feeling ourselves beginning to climax.

As that familiar pleasurable sensation coursed through us, we both cried out and came together

Sirius collapsed next to me breathing heavily, gasping for air.

I snuggled up next to him and rested my head on his sweaty chest, feeling it rise and fall and breathing in its musty scent.

"That was …"

"Yeah…" I breathed.

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms tightly around my body. I listened as his breathing and heart beat slowed down and I slowly drifted off to sleep feeling safe and protected.

**A/N: Naughty chapter I know. Sorry for all the smut. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please stay tuned for chapter 12. The next chapter contains a surprise or two which I think you guys will like.**


End file.
